


The Storyteller

by Azalea_and_Hydrangea



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Avatar James Cameron, Avatar driver, Avatar(2009), F/M, Im just having fun here to get this out of my system :), Jake Sully - Freeform, Neytiri - Freeform, OC! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_and_Hydrangea/pseuds/Azalea_and_Hydrangea
Summary: Te'san pressed his hands to her back under the spray of the waterfall and whispered quietly."Mawey ma Katxe." He murmured in her ear. She pressed her left shoulder into the stone of the mountain more. "Ikran is not like our quiet pa'li. Ikran is more like the pa'li te pay in your stories. You must act quick once chosen Katxe.""How will I know he chooses me?" She hissed back at Te'san who smiled sharply at her."He will try to throw you off the cliff." She stared at him slack jawed then, Jake cracking up behind Te'san and the other young hunters. She turned her face to the cliff and took deep breath."Awesome.""You can do it. Remember quick tsaheylu and do not die." His hands on her back gave her a push, and she was out in the open, panic filling her for a moment and a moment alone. Her fingers pulled the weighted vine from its rolled-up position on her hip as she started towards the ikran, watching them drop off the cliff or fly away before she can even get too close; and then one didn't. It chided her."Sran! Quickly ma Katxe!" Te'san yells from somewhere behind her."Yeah! Drop his ass Kate!" Jake chimed in along with Neytiri and the other hunters, calling into the air for her.
Relationships: Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite/Jake Sully, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 30
Kudos: 97





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is a blurb cause I was bored and thought it would be fun after re-watching Avatar.  
> I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but I do hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, my Na'vi is still in the works. I'm doing my best and I will be correcting my work as I learn and I am open to being critiqued! Anything to help me get better!
> 
> In this story (and since the second movie is not out yet), the Omaticaya village will still be within the bounds of the Tree of Souls.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> !THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE UNEDITED!  
> (But they will be in the future! Huzzah!)

** 2151: **

If she was going to be honest with herself, she doesn’t really remember much after her first steps down the ramp and off of the ship. She doesn’t remember her first days safety briefing, and she really doesn’t remember her first meeting with Dr. Grace Augustine anymore. Though, she can assume it was pokey situation; after all, she wasn’t a scientist. She just happened to be a very, _very_ , lucky network engineer. 

She’d gotten contracted right out of college. She was just barely twenty years of age when she got that call in the middle of a normal work day, the one that told her she was to board a rocket bound for a different planet in less than three months. The call that told her that her life was about to start all over again on a new world with a brand-new body and a good paycheck. 

They’d picked her over so many candidates, finding that she was still very young, well studied, covered in certs and clearances, and born into a household of United States Marines. She seemed to be the perfect fit for their agenda, and in a show of their goodwill and of their understanding of the wiring situation at Hells gate, she was given a permit for an avatar body. 

So, she may not remember much of what Pandora was first like through her imperfect human eyes, but she very much does remember what it was like through her avatar’s eyes. Oh, does she remember _that_. It was big, bright, and beautiful day, and she was so _tall_ now that she just had to giggle at the gaggle of scientists that cautiously walked her out of quarantined therapy. Their gloved hands steady constants on her hips and elbows as they guided her out into the air that had once been noxious to her human lungs. She took a deep breath in, smelling the sweet wind and the utter coolness of the dirt. There was so much more that she could taste now too, and she made a face when the pollution finally touched her tongue. 

She soon dug the toe of her boot into the soil underfoot, relishing in even the rubber dulled sense after years of unconscious space travel, and they watched her with notepads ready. It was when she began to run that there was some panic, there was some yelling, commanding her to stop, that she wasn’t ready, and then there wasn’t any more voices as she flew through the compound. 

She’d waited so long for this. This was _her_ new body; one that didn’t have the hyperextended elbow she’d gotten from her cousin when she was fifteen and stupid. It didn’t have the right knee with its torn ligament that liked to act up right before rainstorms in the Florida “winter”, the same one she’d fatally damaged in combat training when she was a sophomore in high school. This new body of hers also didn’t have the ankle she’d so gracefully jammed after jumping off of a shed that was just a little too high during a game of midnight manhunt six months after she’d turned nineteen when she was still very much stupid. No, this new body had no restrictions, no hang-ups, and for the first time in a very long time, she just decided to run. She relished in the smoothness of her knee, the way her lungs filled with air, and how hard her heels actually hit the ground as she pushed herself, seeing just exactly what she could do now. Then she remembered how much she hated to run, and ran more.

* * *

** 2154, **

** Three months after the fall of the RDA: **

She and the other avatar drivers had done a number on this place. After all, they had to get out of the caged in hut somehow; as they weren’t just going to sit around and wait anymore. She didn’t blame them, she just wished they hadn’t been this rough on every metal hinge. She was getting tired of welding and soldering things back together so that they had a safe place to put their secondary bodies again. 

Her tail flickered back and forth behind her, a welding mask covering her face as she repaired the lower seam of the doors slide track. She leaned over her work; her knees spread wide as she slowly pulled the tip of the welding wand along the metal that needed repairing. When she moved too far, she blindly reached and caught ahold of the bulk of the machine, pulling it along the wooden flooring as she returned to her work. Something gently trailed along the back of her shoulders and over the cloth of her long-sleeved shirt, she ignored it.

Life had become superbly peaceful on Pandora. The _Omaticaya_ clan allowing the avatar drivers and scientists to continue to inhabit Hells gate, and they resided alongside the _Na’vi_ people with mutualistic ease. 

She sat up, lifted her mask and blew out a puff of air, her tail swaying at a slower pace at the satisfying completion of the seam she’d worked on. It wasn’t perfect, and would definitely need to be sanded down a bit, but it would hold strong enough. She rocked back to sit on her heels, her joints aching ever so slightly at the kneeling position she’d held herself in for so long. Her long fingers reached over and flicked the welding machine off, and she enjoyed the silence that ensued. It didn’t seem to matter how quiet a sound could be, it always began to drive her up the wall after some point. The sound of running router fans was a good example. 

She’d dropped the welding wand and slid down to sit on her ass the way the good lord intended her to sit, even if she wasn’t on his planet and in her human body anymore. She groaned and pulled the dark plastic mask off of her head completely, thankful the day was windy and cool. Her eyes glanced down at her cyan skin, at the dark stripes that sliced through the lighter color, and even the very feint white freckles that dotted her body. She loved this second body and what it could do for her. 

Something rested on her hair then, and she reached up, gently bring the visiting _atokirina'_ down to her face level to greet it before she set it to rest on her knee. That had been happening a lot again lately, like it did before the school closed down in the days she played with the _Na’vi_ children. She admired it, knowing it had probably been floating around for a while as it waited for her undivided attention. Her fingers gently spun it in a circle, enjoying the way it twirled for her slowly.

Her ears flicked back sharply as her moment of pure peace was shattered. Someone was walking up behind her, and by the length and time between the footfalls, it was another avatar driver. She opened her mouth to speak as she glanced behind her, but her words suddenly dissipated from her tongue. Her legs were scrambling to pick her up, to make her stand before just she was sprinting off of the porch of the avatar hut, her feet ignoring the steps. Her arms wrapped around the man’s broad shoulders and there was a moment when he faltered before he returned the motion. It was when she pulled away and smacked him in the forehead that she spoke.

“Jesus Christ Sully,” She began with a laugh and a push on his shoulders before she adjusted a feather that hung from the ornament around his neck. “What the hell is _Olo’eyktan_ doing here?” The marine grinned at her, his nose scrunching up as he bared his teeth playfully.

“I’m here wondering what the hell you’re doing.” She shoved at his shoulder again, knowing that was anything but the truth.

“I,” Her hand motioned behind her. “Am trying to finally fix the mess we made. Hopefully the lab coats will finally shut up about the state of the avatar quarters.” There was a pause between them.

“You can weld?” He sounded semi impressed.

“Okay, look here jar head,” Her fingers motioned from her eyes up to his. “I am a lady of many talents and skills.” She shifted her weight to one hip and her arms crossed over her chest defensively. Jake pursed his lips at her, seeming to contemplate if she could really be considered a lady before he glanced over her shoulder at the work she’d just completed. 

“Seam looks a little wobbly to me.” He said easily and she smacked his arm loudly and chided him to shut up right that instant. After a couple more minutes of picking banter and what was to be considered their good-natured horseplay, did she ask him again. 

“But seriously, Jake, what are you doing here?” She paused for a moment, deciding that that had sounded bad. “It’s not that the clan isn’t welcome, it’s just that we haven’t seen,” She was motioning to him now, and he swiftly finished the sentence for her, his lips quirking up.

“Me?” Jake offered, and she nodded. 

“Yeah, you, in like, a couple of _months_.” Her nose scrunched at her own words. “Is everything okay?” She must have sounded concerned, looked concerned and she knew she was staring at him in that manner that probably told him that she was indeed very concerned. Her tail flickered back and forth behind her in a hasty manner while Jakes remained slow and calm, curling and then uncurling close to his legs lazily. Boy did she wish she possessed his sense of security. 

“Everything’s fine, Kate.” He tilted his head to side, another smirk on his lips as he watched her. “What’s got you so worked up anyway?” She huffed out a breath, her head tossing to the side as she felt her ears tuck to her hair within her own embarrassment. 

“Can I not be worried Jake?” She paused and shifted her weight to her other hip, her tail lowering a bit. “We haven’t seen you in months, I got worried. You’re a friend after all.” When he inhaled to speak, she cut her eyes back over to him quickly, only to see him staring at an invisible point just above her head. Jakes mouth slowly began to close, but he hadn’t blinked yet. 

“Jake?” She felt her forehead wrinkle with her confusion as she watched him shift. He motioned up, his long fingers pointing to the crown of his own head, and she glanced up. The _atokirina'_ from before tickled the skin of her face as it floated calmly above her eyes with gentle motions. She reached up, and Jake made a small noise at the back of his throat as she guided it into the palm of her hand. Once she was stood straight again, she smiled at the seed fondly and gently twirled it with a careful finger. “Was I not giving you enough attention? I’m sorry.” The marine moved closer to her, and she opened her palm wider as the _atokirina'_ settled there in a seemingly contented manner. 

“I’ve never seen one here.” She glanced up at Jake when he spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Really?” Her eyes flickered back down, a smile on her face as she reached her middle finger out to touch one of its floating limbs. “There’s always at least one with me when I’m outside.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah.” Her voice even sounded dreamy and far off to her as she drew the _atokirina'_ claimed palm back up to her face. It took her a moment, but she dropped her hand away from her face again to look at him quizzically. “I thought you knew. Everyone else does.” 

“How many?” He moved a bit closer again, and it suddenly felt less like a chat between friends, and more like a miniature interrogation between friends. She stuttered a bit as she tried to remember the last time it happened.

“Uh, I don’t know? I’ve got fieldwork photographs where I’m almost covered in them.” She paused again. “Grace said that I must smell nice to them or something. Even though they can’t smell…” She trailed off and Jake was smiling, his hands gently pulling at her elbows as she mindlessly followed him.

“I know someone that would find that incredibly interesting back home.” 

“Back home?” She was walking where he was leading, and she noticed, her bare heels digging into the grass beneath him. “You mean the clan.” She was backing up then, out of his grasp, her head shaking and her tail curling with rediscovered nerves. 

“Well yeah?” He watched her with a wavering smile. “You were the one that said you wanted to meet them back on the tar mat.” She shuffled her feet, her hand still cupped around the floating seed of the sacred tree and she swallowed heavily. 

“Of course,” Her voice was soft as she stared down, hoping the _atokirina'_ would distract her or giver its courage. “It’s just, not all at once.” Jake _laughed_ at her for a long moment.

“That’s the only way. Now,” He took a step back towards her. “Get one of the pilots that’s still here to fly you out. There’s someone you should meet.” 


	2. Two

**2151:**

It was a few months after linking for the first time, that she’d been dragged out to the school with Grace. She was not thrilled, in fact, she was very much unenthused. But there was something going on with the buildings wireless router and she had been voted to fix it; after all, that’s why she was on Pandora in the first place. Her contract was made to replace the current network engineers when he rotated home in another few months. She was expected to do a better job than her superior by utilizing an avatar body. So, when she boarded Trudy’s Samson helicopter to accompany Grace, she was terrified. It’s not like she couldn’t fix the router, it probably just needed to be replaced anyway, but she could probably still fix it.

No, she was scared to death of the natives, the ones that Grace so comfortably taught. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself, and thankfully, when they touched down at the little building in the jungle, they were the only ones present as Trudy waved them off, thanking them for flying Air Pandora. She moved quickly, knowing she was stuck there all day until Trudy came back for them, she still wanted to get her part of this day done so Grace could show her students whatever she wanted to show them. She also wanted to get it done so she could hide away somewhere.

She was just beginning to hard reset the piece of plastic she’d deemed stupid, when she heard Grace call out greetings from the doorway. Her _Na’vi_ wasn’t perfect yet, but she knew a “Hello!” when she heard one. She tsked to herself, ducking her head down as she stared at the glass screen in her hands that told her this little piece of equipment was screwy. That thing was so old that even her foldable tablet had trouble pinging it, and it didn’t even seem to matter where she moved the wireless console probe when she finally gave up trying to secure shell into it.

She was hissing, cursing, and snarling at the dumb piece of equipment, her legs crossed under her on the floor as she leaned over her glass screen. It took her a moment, but she finally noticed the shadow leaning over her right shoulder. She’d long tuned Grace and her teachings out, but this unwelcome interruption had her jumping out of her avatars skin when she actually glanced up into the wide eyes of a young _Na’vi_ teen. A small sound left her as she stared up at him, and she opened her mouth only to have him cover it with his large hand.

“Sorry.” He hissed at her with an accent that had his r’s kind of sounding like d’s. “I not mean to scare you.” His t’s were sharp too. She continued to stare at him with wide eyes, and he chuckled at her slowly pulling his palm from her lips as he sunk to his knees next to her. Her gaze did not leave him, and she was pretty sure he asked her something else that she didn’t hear, but he was looking at her expectantly. She couldn’t remember how to talk.

“You understand me?” He asked her quietly, obviously not trying to disturb the class that continued behind them. “No?” He was asking a question that needed an immediate reply, one that was simple enough, now answer.

“No, I,” She paused, swallowing the lint ball that had grown in her throat. “I can understand you.” The young man breathed out, his shoulders relaxing a little as he stared at her with a friendly smile. Her hands tightened their grip on her glass paned tablet, the one that told her nothing useful.

“Good, I am happy.” His ears seemed to pull forward a little, and she felt her skin heat from her own self-imposed embarrassment. Had she been that out of it that she didn’t notice him? She quickly turned her face back to her task, a deep breath filling her lungs as she tried to focus again on the router that was definitely toast. He continued to watch her with interest, and she could tell he was curious by the way his eyes watched her jittering fingers, and by the way his nose scrunched when she hissed again. She was about to pause her agonizing task again, since now she couldn’t focus with him staring so intently at her, he soon spoke again. “You are mad?” The young _Na’vi_ asked her, and she froze, glanced up at the wooden wall in front of her before she slowly turned to him.

“What?” This time her ears pulled forward.

“You are mad?” He repeated himself, and when she didn’t answer, she could tell he was again about to ask her if she understood. She quickly held up her right hand, and his jaw clicked shut.

“I understand you.” She paused again, her thumb and forefinger suddenly rubbing together in a nervous motion. “Why do you think I’m mad?” He was quick with a happy reply and sly smile.

“I hear you curse.” She felt a sour pang in her chest. Oh how Grace would kill her if she inadvertently taught a _Na’vi_ youth how to say fuck, because let’s be honest, she doesn’t remember what she said in her frustration, but that had to be one of them. _Shit._ He must have noticed her embarrassment in that moment, because he laughed at her again.

She had many new emotional tells in this body that she was not yet familiar with. As a human, she was prone to redness in the cheeks, in her skin in general actually; but this body did not blush. No, instead, this body plastered its ears to the side of its hair, or flicked its tail in a sporadic manner that reminded her of a pissed off house cat. Whatever tipped him off, made him giggle and she wasn’t sure she liked it. She glanced back down at her glass screen, not being able to look at him, her hand covering her lips in shame.

“You did?” Came the hushed question from her. He beamed at her then, his face scrunched in what she hoped was amusement as he ever-so-slightly scooted towards her on the wooden floor planks. His fingertips rested against the flooring as he leaned towards her.

“ _Srane_ , I did.” He tilted his head to the side, a short braid falling in front of his wide eyes.

“ _Ngaytxoa_.” She whispered through her long fingers, and he beamed once again. It was silent for a long moment and she almost began to type on her screen again, hoping to move on.

“What is that?” His finger pointed to the little black router before them, and she sputtered. The shit she did was hard enough to explain to someone who spoke perfect English and was from the same modern America as she was. She opened her mouth and promptly closed it in an unsure manner.

“It’s hard to explain.” She tried to wave him off when she glanced back down to the command line filling the glass screen in her hands.

“Try.” Was what he pushed her with as he scooted closer, his head hovering over her shoulder to gaze at the black screen with its white text and blinking cursor. So she tried. She spoke in moderation, sounding out and teaching him the words he pointed out to her, this action causing her slow down and actually notice things as she read them to him. She guided his finger next, letting him type in a few “show” commands. He smiled, chuckled, and leaned closer to her as she figured out the problem with him watching.

The router wasn’t toast after all.

She’d just been impatient.

* * *

**2154,**

**Three months after the fall of the RDA:**

She motioned for the pilot to lift back off, but he stayed put and gave her a worried expression through the glass of the Samson cockpit. A sure smile covered her face as she nodded, and she shook him off quickly, making an A-Okay sign with her hand before she motioned him again. She’d already briefed the pilot, telling him to leave her with the clan, and to go back to the compound. Saying she’d come get him if she needed to retrieve her second body.

Her hand was held along her brow as she watched the Samson take off once more, and she waved her goodbyes as it began to fly away. She turned her face back towards the jungle, studying the thick trees where she knew Jake had landed his _ikran_ after having led them through the mountain’s vortex. Her eyes turned down to watch her bare feet as she began to take careful steps, and it was that moment that she thought about the convenience boots. Why hadn’t she brought boots?

“Kate!” Sully yelled through the trees for her, and when she glanced up, she saw him push his way through the undergrowth with ease. “Can you be any slower?” He asked of her with a sharp grin, and she silently mocked him by making a face, causing him to laugh at her. Her tail curled as she took another step.

“Shaddup.” She snipped as she made her way over to him, and soon he reached his arm out towards her, offering his help. When she took it, his hand gripped her wrist, and her fingers gripped his as he assisted her balance as she climbed over a fallen log. “Not all of us have an _ikran_. He had to find a suitable place to land that thing.” Jake smiled at her then as he watched her step up and then back down.

“I’m just giving you shit.” He explained.

“I know.” She didn’t look at him as she let go of his arm, but she thanked him and he motioned them forward. As they walked, he would continuously glance her way, and then to her ankles. She noticed, and let it go until his expression changed, and it seemed more concerned in nature. A breath huffed past her lips. “Watch your own feet marine.” Jake snorted at her and turned his face away.

“Yours okay?”

“Yes,” She paused, dragging her toes through the moss that was beginning to take over the dirt and grass for affect. “My heels are tough again.” The back of her hand gently pushed up on a broadened plant leaf as she ducked under it, her braid falling forward and over her shoulder. She glanced up at him again, seeing his face scrunched up, causing her tail to curl back and forth in amusement.

“Again?” He turned his face towards her, his shoulders slightly following as they walked, and his ears flicked back and then forward. This time, she laughed at the marine as she side stepped a tree sapling.

“Yeah,” She smiled in fond remembrance of Earth. “My human feet are thickly calloused since I played outside as a kid a lot. So, watch your own feet, I know what I’m doing.”

Jake held a tree branch back for her as she passed around it. She had already heard the sounds of the people long before they stepped near the clearing, but now, she could actually see them. She could see everything. Repeating stone arches towered above the thickly root-bound soil. And the ground, with its deep green moss, patchworked itself in-between the thick lines of living wood.

The outward reach of the ancient tree was immense, as its limbs covered much of the open air under the stone of an arch. This tree reminded her of a massive willow, and awe filled her to the brim when a heavy air settled upon her. Her eyes took in the _Na’vi_ people that milled about, crouching in groups, sharing, and talking amongst themselves. It was everything she’d ever imagined when Jake had shared with her about the daily life of the clan. She soon noticed that she couldn’t remember how to breathe, and Jake stepped up beside her.

“It’s a lot, huh?” The marine asked her, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed out and over the people he now led as _olo’eyktan_. She could only nod as her response, and he soon nudged her shoulder forward with his, motioning her down the stony hill after just a moment longer. “Come on.” She threw her braid back around her shoulder.

They were making their way down the large rocks that made up the hill. Jake moved in step behind her. She placed a hand on a stone before she drew her toes down, looking for a proper foot hold. Though, as soon as she put weight on her ankle, her foot slipped dramatically forward on a patch of damp moss. Panic starting at her toes flew up her body and into her head, making her stomach lurch and her hands fly back as they searched for something to grab. Fingers grabbed her skin under her elbows, catching her as Sully hoisted her back towards the boulders. He held to her, allowing her time to steady herself on her own feet again.

“Damnit Kate! Watch your own feet!” He hissed in her swiveling ear, and she felt her face twist in pride fueled reciprocation. She opened her mouth quickly.

“Don’t you dare use my words against me Jake Sully.” Her voice hardened and she soon widened her stance on the boulder she stood upon, her feet’s heels tingling from the expectation, and loss of a fall. “Now let me go. I’m fine.” She lowered her curling tail, using it as a proper balancing tool when he removed his hands from her arms and moved to step in front of her. She huffed in fake annoyance, even if her ears remained stuck to the sides of her hair in obvious embarrassment. It was when the balls of her feet touched the thickness of a root, and her fingertips left the stones behind that she noticed she was being watched.

She glanced up, but tilted her chin down; a familiar, but long forgotten nervousness bubbled inside of her chest. Her toes curled into the tender moss that cradled her feet, and she stood stone still. A stuttered breath left her mouth quickly, and she’d dug her fingernails into her palms to bare her nerves. Jake paused, noticing she wasn’t directly behind him any longer. He turned back to her and his hand motioned her on again.

“Come on.” The marine grinned at her. “It’s okay.” It almost sounded like he was mocking her, but he knew she was anxious. She stepped down one more time, and her cautious footfalls quickly caught up, following after her friend. The people about them reached out to touch Jake as he passed, murmuring: “ _Olo’eyktan_ , _olo’eyktan. Toruk makto._ ” until she came into their reach. Their fingers were brushing against her forearms, her shoulders. Someone reached out and grabbed her tail gently, letting it pass through their palm. Her braid was next, and as she walked, they filled in the space she left behind, continuing to graze her back.

For her, they whispered: “ _Uniltìranyu, uniltìranyu_.” Dreamwalker, dreamwalker.

Jake spoke out once they got close to the trunk of the tree. He called for someone’s attention, and he got it.

“Neytiri.” He offered one of his hands out, and a sleek woman turned to step down from the tangle of tree roots to take it. Jake slowly moved his palms up the woman’s arms and was soon holding her face between his fingers. The two pressed their foreheads together, speaking calmly at a level that even she could not hear, no matter how she strained her ears forward. When they parted, Jake motioned the attention back, introducing her to the woman she already knew. The marine opened his mouth to speak, but Neytiri had already stepped towards her, and she’d dipped her head to the future _Tsahìk_. It had surprised her when the young _Na’vi_ woman took both of her hands and spoke quietly.

“ _Ma Katxe_.” She glanced up into the yellow eyes of Neytiri, seeing the _Na’vi_ teen she once told wild stories to. They brought their hands together next, their fingers traveling up each other’s arms in a familiar and friendly motion. Emotions that welled up inside of her threatened to spill out as she attempted to breathe. She was more than happy, more than pleased to see Neytiri again. Most of all, she was relieved to see the young woman safe, and healthy. “ _Kaltxì, ma Plltxeyu te Vurway_.”

Hello, storyteller. Her ears flicked back at that, and she closed her eyes contently. The children at the school had always called Grace _Sa’nok_ , but they called her the storyteller. They used to beg to hear her tales, the ones she’d picked up from the pages of poems and books, and the ones she’d came up with. They could sit there for hours and listen to what she had to say. Storyteller, they’d deemed her.

“ _Kaltxì_ …” Their hands stopped on the others elbows, and when she opened her gaze, Neytiri was grinning at her so genuinely that it hurt. The woman’s eyes searched the freckles and markings of her face for a long moment, waiting. She opened her mouth to speak, to say something, anything, when she was interrupted.

“ _TsyeykSuli_ ,” A powerful voice floated over the crowd, and her tail instantly curled, her ears falling back. “ _Ma ‘ite_.” Neytiri turned once called, one hand still holding to her elbow as they all moved their attention to the _Omaticaya Tsahìk_ who stood above them dressed in red. She swallowed harshly then, knowing this to be Neytiris mother, Mo’at. The _Na’vi_ shaman woman looked down her nose at them, eyes flicking between Neytiri, her, and finally Jake before back to her. She felt out of place once more, and she remembered everything about that second body that made her feel artificial. Her clothing, hair, even her hands, toes, and eyes.

“ _Uniltìranyu._ ” Mo’ats gaze finally settled on Jake after a long moment of studying her. The marine bowed his head, his own ears pulled back. Her tail began to flick nervously, and Neytiris hold on her elbow tightened ever so slightly; yet she couldn’t decide whether the young woman was soothing her or not.

“ _Srane, ma Mo’at_.” Jake glanced back at her, a sure smile quirking his lips upward. “She’s my friend. She’s here to help.” Mo’at continued to look down her nose at the congregation, tail flicking back and forth in what seemed like careful consideration. She suddenly felt like she’d just been proposed to the clan. What exactly was she doing here again?

“She is good, _ma Sa’nok_.” Neytiri spoke from beside her, a four fingered hand resting against their linked arms as if to show their peaceful bond. She pulled her ears back once more as Mo’at stepped down from her perch of roots in a similarly graceful manner as her daughter. The shaman approached her, and she felt Neytiri slowly let go of her elbow to back away. That was exactly the opposite of what she wanted the young woman to do, but she let her go anyway. She watched Neytiri return to Jake before Mo’at claimed her full attention. _Tsahìk_ reached out to touch her jaw, fingers gentle as her face was turned side to side. Her ear was pulled, stomach pushed, and when Mo’at walked around her, her tail was suddenly twirled, and the shaman slid her braid back over her shoulder.

 _Tsahìk_ stroked the bulk of her braid with a thumb and stared at her for a moment longer. When the woman pulled a sharp barb from her head piece, Neytiri stepped forward from her position next to Jake.

“ _Sa’nok! Atokirina’! Atokirina’._ ” Mo’at looked up, and soon her gaze followed, finding a single pale seed floating down, only for it to rest on her forehead. She reached up, and the shaman hissed at her immediately, grabbing at her wrist to pull it away.

“ _Kehe, ftang nga._ ” Mo’at spoke sharply, but it was when the seed floated into her palm that the _Tsahìk_ suddenly let her go. She brought her hand down slowly, the _atokirina’_ resting in it before more of the soft lights slowly dropped into the air around her. _Na’vi_ around them made noises, gasped and backed away or crouched low around her. The shaman backed away from her, an expression of shock and wonder filling the woman’s face. She’d giggled when she felt the seeds of the sacred tree tickle along her neck and lay in her hair. Suddenly, she was comfortable within her blue skin again, thankful for this body. Mo’at paced around her, looking on with wonderment as her five fingers reached out to gently stroke the _atokirina’_ still floating in the air she breathed. “ _Tewti…_ ” She glanced up at _Tsahìk_.

“ _Nga_ …what do they call you?” A seed floated in front of her nose as she tried to properly look at Mo’at. Her hand gingerly moved it to the side and brought it down before she answered.

“Kate.” She hesitated. “My name is Kate.”

* * *

NiNa'vi:

Ngaytxoa = Sorry, admission of guilt

Kaltxì = Hello

'Ite = Daughter

Sa'nok = Mother

Kehe = No

Ftang nga = You, stop

Tewti = Wow, expression of awe


	3. Three

**2151:**

“You’ve been asked for Kate.” Grace stated over breakfast one morning. She had been shoveling mildly burned eggs into her mouth when she looked up at the older woman.

“What?” She’d mumbled through her food. Dr. Augustine quirked her lips and set her fork aside.

“Te’san was wondering when you would come back.” The red head explained, eyes gazing down at the table, and she had that high raised eyebrow look on her face. The one Grace only made when she knew she was correct or had the high ground on someone.

“Te’san?” She asked as she swallowed, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Graces expression fell almost instantaneously.

“You know, the boy you let hide out with you in your little corner last week?” There was a pause and she waited, because she knew there was more. “He wanted to know when you were coming back.” She wasn’t sure what to say, and then one of the scientists faked a gasp off to her left.

“Kate made a _friend_?” She turned on them sharply and rolled her lip in mockery.

“Butt out, yeah?” She’d grumbled in her annoyance as she viscously stabbed more eggs onto her fork tines. Okay, so maybe she was a bit crude with her words and actions, but she wasn’t _unlikeable_ by any means. Well, she hoped she wasn’t unlikeable. She glanced to Grace Augustine again. “So?” The head scientist had a fork back in her hand, and had poked a sausage through; but when she spoke, the woman dropped the utensil and breakfast meat back down onto her tray in reply.

“ _So_ ,” Grace both stressed the word and leaned over the table and towards her. “You should come with me to the school today. Te’san used to only come maybe once or twice a week if I got lucky; but he’s come every day this past week and a half. I think, maybe, he’s been hoping you’d be there Kate. He liked you.” Augustine’s arms were crossed on the table. She pressed her lips together, her eyes on her food as she tried to ignore Graces already intense, intensifying stare.

“I’m not a teacher Grace. Hell,” She paused and leaned back on the mess table bench. “I’m not even a scientist.” Grace pointed a metal, fried sausage adorned, four tined fork at her.

“You are a driver just like the rest of us. And you are coming with me whether you like it or not. I’ve already gotten it cleared with Thompson, so he won’t be needing you for the whole day.” The woman took a bite out of the sausage skewered on the fork. “You’re on my time now kid.”

* * *

**2154:**

**Three months after the fall of the RDA:**

She kneeled upon the high perch made of scared roots and moss, her hands balled up and resting on her knees obediently. Neytiri had been, and was carefully braiding the hair that had been pulled loose from her queue; and if she was to be honest, she had no idea how that actually worked. Yet, the young woman’s nimble fingers twisted and weaved the thick bout of hair that hung in front of her ears, or, more easily called, her sideburns. She sat extra still, making sure not to jitter and sway as Neytiri slid a careful brown clay bead up and over a strip of hair before braiding it down and finishing it with another smooth bead. While adjusting and fixing the tight work with sure fingers, the daughter of Mo’at spoke quietly to her, head tilting to the side as if to allow her face into focused view.

“You will stay tonight?” Her palms rubbed along her pants leg, and she shifted her gaze up at the woman kneeling in front of her.

“Well, I’ve been told more than asked.” She sighed between them, and Neytiri didn’t try to hide a smile, hands still working close to her face. The tight braid in front of her left ear was soon completed, and her fingers briefly came up to feel the finished weaving between her finger pads. The braid was surprisingly thick. Neytiri shifted kneeling positions then, moving over to split the hanging strands on her right side into three sections.

“Mother means well.” Neytiri said softly as she slid another clay bead up the center of the three separated strands. It was quiet again as she let the woman braid, adjust, and braid. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hair being touched and styled once again. “It is good to see you again, _ma Katxe_.” Her gaze flickered open, and Neytiri was smiling, the _Na’vis_ eyes still focusing to the right of her face as fingers tied the fourth and final bead into her hair. Reaching up with both hands, she felt the two braids, noticing just how neat they actually were as she stared at the young woman.

“There was not enough time that day.” And she agreed with the woman’s words wholeheartedly. That day at the tar mat was not enough, and she hadn’t had the privilege to be present for the negotiations between the scientists and the clans. Norm and some other loveable geek had taken care of that.

“It’s good to see you too, Neytiri.” Mo’ats daughter cleared her throat and looked away, ears pulled back and hands beginning to pick up stray beads and tuck them into the pouch they had escaped from. She put her hands on the _Na’vi_ woman’s knees, and when their met eyes she spoke again. “ _Nìngay_ , I am so happy for you.” Neytiris hands soon covered her own, and they stared at each other for a long moment. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted, both of their ears flickering off to side at the boisterous sound of Jake yelling for effect, laughter following as he told the people of his encounter with _toruk_ once more. He’d even told her that one through a screen one evening when she’d called to make sure everything was humming along smoothly up there at Site 26. She turned her face out towards the clan then, and Neytiri did the same.

“I just can’t believe that jar head.” She smiled, her head shaking.

“Cannot believe what?” The young woman asked, head tilted back to gaze at her again with those bright yellow eyes.

“He’s a good man,” She began carefully, finger ticking next to the _Na’vis_. “But sometimes he is just so damn stupid.” Neytiri laughed, hands tightening over hers as she lifted them up for a moment.

“Yes.” The future _Tsahìk_ whispered, and this time it was she who glanced at the woman. She noticed exactly how Neytiri gazed at Jake, even while he told his story; looking ridiculous with his arms in the air as he described the scene. She’d noticed the fondness and the affection in those wide yellow eyes. Her sight fell to their hands linked between their laps, and she smiled in pain.

“I envy you.” She’d whispered. That got her a glance, and when Neytiri opened her mouth to ask the why she wasn’t ready to answer, she shook her head at the young woman’s scrunched face and pinned back ears. “Trust me, it’s not worth the question.” There was a strange glint in her friend’s eyes then, and Neytiri turned back to face the group Jake sat with for a moment.

“Come.” Neytiri suddenly began to pull her off of the root-bound perch, fingers laced with hers as she was led away. They made their way towards Jake and his little circle, her hand held tight in the woman’s. She wondered if she had worried the _Na’vi_ , but soon _Olo’eytkan_ noticed them approach, and he straightened his back. Those who rested closest to him scooted away to make room for Neytiri to choose a position. The young _Tsahìk_ let her go then, and took the seat right of Jake, sitting so close that their shoulders brushed softly. The marine motioned her down next with long fingers, offering any spot in the circle she pleased with a movement of his hand.

She picked her way around the backs of those sitting, her presence getting a small reaction of staring from those she passed. There was an opening between a man and a woman that she intended to take, but she stubbed her pinky toe on a bit of sacred root. She hissed, and faltered, but was nowhere near the caliber of falling forward when someone was already up and holding her steady. She mentally cursed herself, Jake laughed, and the person holding her elbows tightened their fingers grip on her skin.

“You should watch your feet.” Jake mused, and she shot the man a deadly pair of eyes. Huffing out a breath her gaze flicked to Neytiri who bore the expression that told her the woman was feeling both amused and thoroughly pleased. She had a feeling the _Tsahìks_ daughter knew something she didn’t. Her tail flicked her confusion, and she glanced back down at her feet out of slight embarrassment. She thanked the person holding her up quietly, ears pressed against her hair.

“ _Irayo.._.” Her tongue managed to roll the r, and she hadn’t put too much thought into what she was saying, only that she had said something. She was focused on her aching toe, feet, and her growing frustration, because balance wise, that day had absolutely sucked.

“ _Nìprrte’, ma Katxe_.” The person spoke back smoothly, and she paused, thoughts fleeting in a single moment. It was when she glanced up that the moisture left her mouth, her ears repinned themselves to her skull, and she began to tremble. Her lips parted.

“Te’san.” She whispered hurriedly, her hands quickly turning to grab ahold of his forearms with desperate and stiff fingers. Her eyes stared up and into his face, looking for, and finding the unique markings that she had once known to belong only to that young man’s face. He’d had a small scar that cut diagonally under his left eye, and she found it along his cheek bone. A sob efficiently closed her throat, and he only pulled her closer to him. “Te’san.” She’d whimpered.

“ _Kaltxì ma Katxe, oel ngati kameie_.” He said to her gently, and she held him in her hands tighter, absolutely terrified to let him go. She choked then, her ears quivering and her tail drooping completely. He saw her; he saw her. She saw him. How long had it been?

“I see you too.” She managed. Te’san chuckled at her, his hands sliding up her arms only to stop and hold her just under the socket of her shoulders. Her palms rested on the young man’s bicep, her fingers jittering with a nervous energy that she was trying to hold in. A little over two years, wasn’t it? It was when he rested his forehead against hers that she started to cry, her body finally giving into its shakes as he cooed to her softly, assuring her that it was okay, that he was okay as she mindlessly babbled on about how worried for him she had been. She’d seen Jake and Neytiri on the tar mat, but she hadn’t seen him there. She was afraid at the time- no, she was afraid for him all the time.

She could feel the eyes on her, every gaze confused as she held onto the young hunter, even after he pulled his face away from hers. She didn’t really care, and it was soothing her that he wasn’t letting go of her either. Her next sniffle was very unbecoming. “You’re taller.” She’s mumbled, looking up to his face, a point that was higher than she initially remembered. Te’san laughed at her again, nodding, beads clicking in his long-braided hair.

“ _Sran_ ,” He whispered with a sharp-toothed smile. “I grew.” His fingers were moving again, sliding up and over her shoulders while hers remained on his biceps. Te’san was gentle as he wiped a tear from her cheek bone, he had always been so gentle with her. It was almost like he was afraid she’d break if he wasn’t careful, even if he’d watched her fall out of the many trees he’d climbed in escape of her years ago. Even if they’d wrestled in the grass outside of Graces school, both of them refusing to be an easy opponent.

“Kate.” Jakes voice interrupted her calm, and she all but jumped from the loudness of it against her ears. She turned her face, Te’sans hands suddenly dropped back below her shoulders. The marine was staring at her, Neytiri yanking on his ear, telling him to shut up in both English and _Na’vi._ The group was staring at them as well. She suddenly felt meek and very warm under their gazes, and her tail began flickering back and forth, Sully just had to speak again. “Have something to tell?” She glanced back down at her feet, and she knew Te’san was also staring at her with eyes that said he was unapologetic. Te’san had always been like that, always so confident in his actions. He was always so sure of himself, even when he was touching her in such a familiar way. Then again, he’d almost always touched her like this, but the other children- especially the other boys at the school- hadn’t. She turned her face back towards Jake, noticing that he was laughing as Neytiri badgered him to leave them be. She spoke up.

“No,” Her voice was short, and it sounded convincing, then she hiccupped. “I have nothing I have to tell you.” Te’san snorted quietly, his fingers tightening around her arms. Jakes forehead wrinkled when he glanced up at her, and before he could say anything, she turned her face back to the young man before her. Her lungs filled with air before her hands slowly lifted off of his skin, and he hesitated before doing the same. She crouched down to join the group, her eyes looking up to Te’san, offering him a seat next to her as she tried to act as normal as possible. She sniffled and wiped her cheek on her sleeve when he lowered himself next to her. Soon, she caught Neytiris gaze, and received a well-informed smile. Ah, this had been planned as soon as she misspoke about envy. It was likely that Te’san had been watching her the entire time she’d been there, but he dared not to approach yet. She’d forgotten how clever Neytiri could be. The young _Tsahìk_ motioned for Jake to continue his story.

“Jake,” The young woman touched the _Olo’eyktans_ shoulder softly, thankfully drawing his attention from her and Te’san. Sully glanced over at his mate in a very sudden, and slight daze. “Finish your story.” Neytiri urged him, and the man nodded, giving her a glance again before he continued on, dropping the subject for then.

She was a bit lost between the story and the man crouched beside her, her thoughts horrifically split. It was when Te’san gently leaned his shoulder agaisnt hers, that she tuned Jake out for a very short moment. She took a deep breath then, ears pressed against her skull as she carefully leaned into him, and suddenly, the two of them were holding the other up as they listened about _toruk_ , and then bootcamp back on Earth.

* * *

NiNa'vi

Irayo = Thank you

Nìprrte’ = My pleasure

Oel ngati kamie = I see you 

Sran = Yes, informal


	4. Four

**2151:**

She was fidgeting besides Grace, her teeth chewing on her thumb nail as they waited for the clan children to emerge from their forest. Again, she wasn’t exactly sure why she had agreed to come back-well, she really hadn’t. She’d been told more than offered, and she was very much there against her will.

There was nothing here for her to fix here, nothing for her to check. Her lack of connection was ever evident, especially since Augustine had confiscated her glass tablet and hidden it in a place that even her avatar couldn’t reach. There was nothing for her to submerse herself in; and her worst nightmare was soon realized: forced socialization. She shifted in her place. She found this all very unnecessary. After all, she was really only there because a native boy had found her interesting to poke at, and that factor had spiked his attendance. She was only wanted there because she was leverage. Fantastic. Grace nudged her side softly.

“Deep breath Kate. You look like a goddamned porcupine.” Augustine lifted her chin, arms crossed over her chest in agitation as they continued to wait. “You shouldn’t live in those screens. You should come out here, experience this world, see the forest with your own eyes.” She glanced away from Grace; her own arms crossed in defense. She didn’t live in the screens, thank you very much. She simply fixed the things behind them, the wiring and hearts of the networks that the screens were allowed to touch. Her job was very important. Her job was to run the operation, not that anyone would say that out loud.

“It would be good for you.” Grace finished off, and she started to feel like she was being momed. She was an adult, damnit.

It wasn’t a much longer wait before she heard the sound of running and laughter. Three young _Na’vi_ children came bustling out from the colorful foliage, hair flying in all directions and feet making dirt fly. Grace stepped down from the wooden porch, dropped to one knee, the woman’s arms held out to them in welcome. She fidgeted more, her feet sliding back to find shelter in the school house.

“ _Kaltxì, ma ‘evi_.” The scientist spoke to them fondly.

“ _Ma Sa’nok! Ma Sa’nok!_ ” They fell into their teacher’s arms, leaning heavily against the woman that held them graciously. The children played with Graces ears, fingering the braids that came from the woman’s temples, and the scientist spoke quietly to them. The three giggled, and one little girl pointed back towards the forest. Grace looked up.

Her ears perked forwards then, catching the soft sounds of more footsteps and laughter. Older children-teenagers-soon came into view, ducking under plants and speaking amongst themselves. Two young women, and three boys made their way towards the school with oddly graceful steps; something she did not possess back in her teenage years. Grace greeted them with the same tone, and they called her _Sa’nok_.

“Good morning Neytiri, Sylwanin.” The two older girls grinned; one tucking braided and beaded hair behind her ears, glancing down and then back up. Grace greeted the boys next. “Hello Tsu’tey, Evahn, Te’san.”

All their tails swished as they all spoke in a language she was yet to fully grasp. Grace stood, the young children still clinging to her legs as the scientist continued to speak with the older students. She remained on the porch, technically. Her shoulder pressed into the door frame she half hid behind, her tail swishing back and forth with a completely different emotion than those in front of her. She’d noticed just how comfortable everyone seemed to be with each other, and it astounded her. It made her envious, she hadn’t had that in years, well, the ones she could remember. Grace motioned back to her then, and her ears pinned back, fingers grasping the door frame.

“This is Kate, she’s come to help me out today.” There was a pause, and the scientist spoke again. “Can everyone say Hello to her?” It took a moment, but she got a full chorus of enthusiastic Hellos. They were all looking at her now, and she felt so out of place. When it quieted, she swallowed the lump in her throat harshly. She nodded her head slowly, and gave a small, tentative wave.

All of the children circled around her in the school house. They had pulled her down to the classroom floorboards. Their hands swiped over the neatly pulled back hair of her avatar; and they gently touched her face and clothes. They seemed to just adore her hands and toes, as they pulled her boots off. It was almost like they had never seen an avatar body before, but they had, Grace was their teacher after all.

The two older girls were the ones who found her to be the most intriguing. One of the girls’ pressed their palms together, enthralled by her fifth finger. The other one-who seemed to be the younger of the two-was touching her face. The girl calmly turned her chin, and held her cheeks. They asked her many questions in well-formed English. She suddenly found herself completely surrounded and unable to answer all those around her.

It was when Grace finally decided to start class that she was hesitantly left alone on the floor. She was almost too happy when she placed herself on top of a table, legs crossed and hands in her lap, her bubble returned to her. She sighed while she listened to the lesson of the day, suddenly remembering that precious time she’d spent in elementary school. Her tail swept over the surface of her chosen perch with a quietness; and then someone placed themselves beside her. They copied her sitting position after a few moments of careful consideration, and her ears slid back against her hair. She attempted to ignore the presence.

“Hello.” The _Na’vi_ teen said to her again with a smile, and she really turned her face away; not knowing what to say. She glanced back over the crowd of eight, watching Grace lead them in a familiar song. Her tail curled in pleasure as she hummed along with them: _Rain, rain; go away._ She couldn’t help but notice that he was still staring at her with those eyes. It didn’t quite feel like he was burning a hole into her, because Grace did that to her all the time. No, it was more like he was observing and admiring her every movement. She tilted her face down to look at her hands then, ears still pulled back.

“Hi.” Her voice was gentle when she finally replied, and he chuckled next to her, turning closer. He reached over and gently pulled her right hand out of her lap. His fingers wrapped around her wrist as he turned her palm over and rested her knuckles on his knee. She watched him closely as his first two fingers traced the lines embedded into her skin, and then each one of her digits. There was no personal space, he was so touchy. She would have been embarrassed, but the young man just seemed captivated by her pinky finger. They both leaned over their touching hands, ears perked forward and tail tips flickering.

“I am _Te’san te Adahan Ki’sune’itan_.” He spoke quietly to her. He was almost whispering, she observed, and her brow furrowed. Looking up, her gaze slowly connected with his again, and she must have looked confused, because he smiled at her, his nose scrunching and his fingers still holding her pinky’s tip. “I am Te’san.” He clarified, and she sighed, noticing the expectance in his eyes. She pulled her ears back, noticing that he really was whispering to her because of their close proximity. They had somehow gotten closer. “ _Nga_?”

“Kate.” She murmured in a low tone. “My name is Kate.”

At the time, she hadn’t realized the class sat silent in front of them. She hadn’t noticed Grace shushing the giggling. She was oblivious as Te’san continued to trace her palm with his fingers, still looking towards her, asking quiet questions.

* * *

**2154,**

**Three months after the fall of the RDA:**

She was being told to eat her food. Lots of people were telling her to eat her food. There was just so much passing by her, and she was expected to not only pick some, but pass it to the next person. It felt like one of those ridiculous restaurant games she’d played as a teenager in high school, the ones on that site that was just never blocked because it had the word “math” in its title. Her favorite one was the donut shop, but that was an irrelevant thought as she passed another bit of food along without grabbing any, the person she’d handed it to scolding her.

“ _Yom wutsot_.” She was told, and she felt her ears droop back in shame. Soon, Te’san settled into a crouched position besides her, and he took the plate from her hands. She hoped he was there to save her. He handed her a bit of mushed up fruit, and she took it as he handed the plate off. She licked the paste off of her palm, and he was looking at her. A bowl full of leaves was placed in her palms.

“ _Mawey, ma Katxe_.” Te’san chuckled at her, his own hand held to his face as he ate the fruit he had snatched for himself. She glanced at him, her tail flicking and fingers holding tight to the bowl she’d been given. “Take what you want. Pass.” He murmured to her, reaching to take some of the greenery from the bowl she held in her hand; and when she had taken some for herself, did he help her pass the leaves past him. He was laughing at her again as she nibbled on the sweet leaf she’d chosen. Te’san nudged her with his shoulder as he chewed, nose wrinkling.

“ _Mawey_.” He gently commanded her once more, that stupid grin still on his face. “You are too stiff.” He was right, of course he was. She attempted to relax the tension she was still holding in her shoulders. It was quiet between the two of them for a long moment, and she felt it slowly getting strained when he kept glancing over at her. Her taking and passing skills were getting better, and she handed Te’san a small plate of roasted meat. He passed it, and when she reached up to take a bite of the small bit she’d pinched, he grabbed her wrist, staring at her.

“What?” She asked, her ears sliding back, and her calm disrupted. He continued to stare at her, and she was beginning to think there was something on her face. Her other hand came up, fingers trailing down her cheek as she studied the soft glowing freckles on his face. “Is there something on my face?” He soon let go of her wrist, his tail flicking back and forth. She rested her elbows on her knees.

“Te’san?” The _Na’vi_ opened his mouth and then closed it, mumbling something she couldn’t hear. She nudged him with her shoulder, and smiled at him. Te’san reached out and touched her face, his thumb sliding over her cheek for a moment before he grabbed something past her temple. There was more meat on this plate, and he offered her some. She took it from his fingers, tail curling and uncurling in unwelcome surprise. He was laughing at her when her nose scrunched.

“I am happy you are here.” Te’san murmured to her when dinner was ending, and people were beginning to depart for the night. His hands took hers, and he assisted her in standing up, her knees aching from crouching for so long. “ _Za’u nga_.” He pulled her along gently, a smile on his face as he led her away from the fire, confidently walking backwards to where she assumed was the place he slept under the branches of the scared tree.

“Kate.” She paused, pulling back on her guides arm. Te’san glanced over her shoulder, his face only dropping a little bit. She turned, seeing Jake jogging towards her, and she let go of Te’san’s hand.

“Sully.” Her voice greeted the clan leader, and Jake smiled at her.

“You’re linking back in tomorrow?” He asked her, and she nodded, giving him a sarcastic expression. She wanted to say “duh”, but she didn’t.

“Of course I am. My avatar is here after all.” She replied with a wrinkled nose smile, and she reached out to slap Jakes arm, to which he gently punched her shoulder. They laughed, and she realized again, that she was very happy to be talking to the Marine once again.

“Good.” Sully’s eyes slid over her shoulder, staring at Te’san. “ _Ma Te’san_ , make sure she rests in a safe place.”

“ _Srane, ma_ _TsyeykSuli_.” Te’san was much closer to her than she thought he’d be, and she glanced back and up at the young _Na’vi_ as Jake nodded his approval. Te’san took her hand again, and she waved goodnight to the Marine, who slightly waved back. Being pulled away once more, she made sure to watch her feet as she stepped over roots and stones. It was when Te’san got her settled in, that he laid himself down close by. They were arm’s length apart, and he had reached out to grasp her hand again, like he’d always done at the school. She watched him, letting him draw lines over her palms and fingers with gentle motions. She yawned, and Te’san’s ears perked forward. “Sleep.” He commanded her softly, and she didn’t argue as she closed her eyes, her consciousness flying straight back to her human body.

She popped the hatch of the machine, removing the small cage of metal and wires that laid over her. Sitting up, she groaned, fingers digging into the soft gel of the link station. She moved her legs to the edge, and she sat there for a long moment, staring at the floor. A smile broke onto her face when she thought of it all.

She walked through the building that night, palm heels rubbing her eyes when Norm Spellman came screeching down the hall at her.

“Kate!” She groaned when he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

“Max says you’ve gone to the tribe with Jake!” She was nodding, too tired to talk. His eyes widened and he pulled away from her, doing a little happy dance. “That’s so awesome!” And then he started to flood her with question, and she actually put her hand over Norm’s mouth.

“Norm, please.” She grumbled. “I just want to sleep.”

“Ah, right. Sorry.” Pushing past him, she waved back at him.

“Goodnight Norm.”

“Goodnight, Kate.”

* * *

NINa'vi

"Evi = Children

Te’san te Adahan Ki’sune’itan = Te'san of the Adahan family, son of Ki'sune

Nga = You

Yom wutsot = Eat your food

Mawey = Calm

Za'u = Come 


	5. Five

**2151:**

That day’s class had taken place outside, as Grace had challenged the students to describe the flora and fauna around them in English; to hold conversation in English. She sat under a tree with the older children, teaching them how to weave the flowers they had brought to class that day, into crowns.

Grace was with the younger children, holding different colored leaves and plants up, having them yell out the colors name as soon as they knew it. She watched the scientist surrounded by small _Na’vi_ , and she giggled, seeing just how soft Grace actually could be.

“ _Ma Katxe_ ,” Neytiri pulled at her shirts’ sleeve, holding up a perfect circle of braided blooms and grass. “ _Tam?_ ” She smiled at the young girl, her own weaving resting in her lap now. Her fingers touched Neytiri’s wrist.

“ _Srane ma Neytiri! Sìltsan, sìltsan!_ ” The young girl beamed at the praise, placing the crown on her sister’s head, Sylwanin laughing joyfully before she turned to another. Neytiri’s older sister leaned to the left, putting another handmade weaving upon the crown of Tsu’teys head; the young man attempting to lean away before accepting when Sylwanin almost fell over trying to get to him. Tsu’teys ears pulled back to accommodate the flowers, his eyes squeezed shut until the two girls began to giggle at him, and he opened his eyes only to smile wickedly, chucking his half-finished daisy chain at Neytiri, who screeched silently and ducked out of the way before popping back up and throwing a handful of spare flower in retaliation.

She smiled at the three then, noticing their wonderful bond, but also noticing the silent way Tsu’tey gazed at the future _Tsahìk_. She wondered why she was so nervous before, she glanced back down to her ten fingers and flower crown.

Eight long fingers placed a wreath upon her head, and she looked up to nothing, and then over to see Te’san smiling at her. She reached for her hair, her hand gentle as she felt the petals and stems wound together. Te’san was still staring at her, gaging the smallest of her reactions, and when she returned his grin, his tail flickered in what she had learned was joy. Again, at the time, she hadn’t noticed the others watching them silently, especially when he reached back over her to adjust it over her eyes.

“ _Ma Te’san, irayo_.” He was smiling sweetly at her once more, enjoying the way she couldn’t quite speak _Na’vi_ yet _._ Her nose scrunched when Te’san pulled on her ear tip softly, and she made a face as she tilted her head away to escape his grasp. It was then that he laughed, and leaned towards her that he tried to pull at her ear again. She made another face and rolled her lip at him. “ _Ftang nga!_ ” She clicked her teeth, ears pulled back in mock hostility as she attempted not to fall over in her seated escape. It was obvious he did not believe her, because his yellow eyes lit up with pure amusement at her expense, and she realized she had no idea what to do now.

“Kate!” Grace called; and they all paused, especially Te’san, as he hovered over her with his grabby hands and mischief written all over his face. The scientist still had a flower still raised in her hand as they all glanced back. “English only!” Grace reminded, and she felt her ears slide back in a whole new emotion as she lifted a hand in apology.

“Right, sorry Grace!” She shot a glare at Te’san, watching his stupid smile reveal his four sharp canine teeth as he sat back in his place to her left. It had been a few weeks since her second meeting with Te’san, and her first meeting with Graces class. It had been a few weeks, and the _Na’vi_ teen who had heard her cursing in the corner to a router, was all the more touchy with her, all the more friendly as he skipped his classes and poked at her face and hands. She sighed, glancing over to the other three that had come today, seeing this knowing smirk on the sisters faces, and a mild smile on Tsu’teys.

* * *

**2154,**

**Three months after the fall of the RDA:**

“Hey guys,” She called, tossing her hoodie at one of the scientists--who caught it--and pointed at Max. “I’m going into link three.” Her hands were pulling the dirty blond strands of her hair back into a ponytail, twisting the band around her curly strands three times before deciding it was good enough. After all, she would be linked all day, who cared? She slid her palms over the side of the machine, popping the hatch open and assessing it. Norm was quick then, his footfalls hard and approaching fast, and when she turned, he was indeed doing the old lady fast walk. His arms were bent and swinging too, she was glad that she wasn’t mentally exaggerating.

“Kate, KateKateKateKate-” And it went on, him calling her name as she perched herself on the edge of her link unit. She groaned, hand wiping over her face as she decided to wait for him to approach her, and when he did, he was smiling with heavy breaths. He must have sped walked the whole way here this morning. “I know you’re going to come back late--Jake did too--but would you mind telling me what happens?” She gaped at him for a long moment, severely confused, and slightly amused.

“Norm, you know you can go visit the clan, right?” Her elbows rested on her knees, and she smiled a bit sarcastically at the tall man who stood before her.

“Well yeah,” Norm paused, realizing that he must have sounded a bit stupid, because he did. “But this is different!” She sighed heavily and sat up straight upon the edge of unit three, fingers rubbing along her forehead as she huffed out a laugh.

“You didn’t have to bulldoze in like Jake did, you do actually have prior ties to the clan.” He nodded at her, and she looked up at him in a sharper manner. She never told him that, and he seemed a bit remorseful the moment it came out of his mouth. “Sorry, I—Grace told me while we were at Site 26 and Jake was in link. I saw your avatar’s picture on one of the fridges.” Damnit Grace, she knew she was somehow missing a photo from her album. She shook her head out.

Beginning to lay down instead of speaking, she pulled the little mesh cage over her body, and Norm fidgets, but starts to shut the lid of her link machine. Before its halfway shut, he speaks again “So, will you?” His voice drops a few volumes, and she thought about it.

“Yeah.” She finally stated, looking at him as she reaches up to pull the hatch closed.

The next part was never the best, definitely not her favorite. The fast rush from one body to another was always a little more than jarring, especially in the morning, but when her eyes opened and she saw the tree tops and Te’san standing over her with this soft expression on his face, she couldn’t help but smile as he offered her his hand.

The next few days were like that. She would wake up, check the network, link in as early as possible, and come back as late as possible. Norm was frequent in her life now, asking her how days went with the clan, with Jake and Neytiri. She didn’t have many stories to tell him, so she told him about how the clan life that had adapted to living about the Tree of Souls, within the caves of the clearing. She did not tell him about life with Te’san in it, and how it was full of laughter and gentle touches again. She did not tell Norm about how the _Na’vi_ man took her almost everywhere now.

Te’san taught her how to properly care for the dire horses called _pa’li_ , but he mainly taught her how to forage through the forest with the rest of the clan. He pointed out the different kinds of edible plants and fruits to her as he picked them, placing them in the large basket she carried at her hip. After another few trips with her carrying the basket and listening, he encouraged her to help him pick the fruit from the trees. She climbed the large limbs after him, her motions not nearly as fluid and confident as his, but she was getting better with every tree they ascended since she’d learned the importance of her tail within her motion of balance. The more she went into the forest with him, the more she enjoyed the world of Pandora, the way Grace had told her to. She enjoyed the days, but when those days bled into those peaceful nights, those were some of her favorite times.

Te’san did not understand her fascination with the plants that glowed, he couldn’t understand why she dug her toes into the bioluminescent moss on the ground. Yet, he humored her, crouching low to the ground as she observed a gentle glowing bloom one night after dinner. The _Na’vi_ reached down and stroked a petal, whispering to her in the middle of the woods. Those nights usually ended with them pressing their hands together, him still fascinated with her pinky finger as she told him stories of her childhood on Earth.

That day, it seemed, would probably be one of those long days. They had spent the day in the forest, picking fruit and foraging for herbs like usual. She could do most of it on her own now, and Te’san no longer had to guide her through the tree tops. A hunting party had accompanied them for this trip, and when they had filled her basket, did Te’san lead those hunters away from her. They were to hunt for the clan, a sacred rite that did not belong to her, and so he told her to wait.

The whole party was a bit confused, staring at Te’san with different versions of the same expression. It had been almost three weeks’ time since Jake had brought her back, and she had become quite familiar with the immediate forest around her. She could make it back to the clan with no issues, so she stared at him for a long moment. Te’san held his bow in his hand, and he did not break his eye contact with her, even when the other two hunters turned towards him, he did not waver. With a flick of her tail, she agreed.

She was sat on a rock, cargo pants rolled up to her mid-calf as she washed the fruits and vegetables off in the soft trickle of water before her. She listened to the sound of the clan almost half a mile away with a smile as she waited for the hunters to return her. Her thumb swiped some soil off of a purple fruit before she leaned down to let the water wash over it. She hummed, placing the fruit back in the basket, tail curling and uncurling in the air behind her as she worked contently; and then, lights out. Her consciousness was violently thrown back to her human body, and the hatch was already being pulled open above her, the light hurting her eyes as the machine whirred down.

Her breathing was ragged and labored when they helped sit her up, and she grabbed at them, spitting curses and unintelligible sentences as she tried to blink away the fog in her eyes. She was ready to murder now. How dare they cut off her connection like that, she did not give a damn what it was for, she was ready to kill; well, as soon as she could see.

“What the actual fuck happened?” She questioned once she could breathe again, eyes blinking rapidly in the artificial light. Norm was holding her steady by her shoulders, and Max was furiously typing away on his keyboard at the console next to the link machine.

“I—I don’t know.” Max kept typing, trying to speak to her in full sentences. “The link just stopped. Sometimes they do that, sometimes they just glitch.” She glanced up at Norm, seeing him staring at Max as well. All those who were not linked in, were working with the head technician, trying to get her link up and running, as it was the only one that shut off. A huff of air left her, as Max asked her a question this time.

“Is the avatar safe?” He glanced up at her and she about snapped.

“No! It’s not!”

* * *

NiNa'vi

Tam = Okay

Sìltsan = Good, well done


	6. Story 1 Perseus and Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every now and then, there will be a small story interjection. 
> 
> This will be where Kate is telling a story to the children at the school, who gave her the title : The Storyteller.
> 
> I know that the chapters do not match with the order numbers and I am sorry about this.  
> (It bothers me too, but we must be strong!)
> 
> Also, this is by no means an accurate telling of the myth of Perseus. The myth is actually much longer, and very complicated. I am lazy. Therefore this is my version of the story, and it is cut in half. 
> 
> :)

**_Perseus and Medusa_ **

_They settled around her on the wooden floor quietly. Their teacher stood off to the side, leaned up against the wall, both legs and arms crossed. Grace flashed her a smile, and she glanced down into the bright yellow eyes of the children. For only a moment, in that school house, did she freeze in the face of this new kind of audience._

**_“Hundred more years ago than my grandfather's grandfather could remember, on a planet still full of life and potential; on a planet the people still worshiped as their mother, was a boy. This was a boy born of cracking thunder and flashing lightning, the spawn of an almighty sky god in the mortal world. Born to the daughter of a mighty, but ruthless king, was this boy thrown into the ocean._ **

**_For you see, the king feared the children of his children, knowing them to be the downfall of his terrible reign. So he threw the child of thunder and lightning into the ocean, praying to the sky god to let the boy drown. Little did this king know, the future was set, his destiny was sealed for the child lived and grew into a formidable warrior in a neighboring land._ **

**_The boy was named Perseus, son of the sky. Though he was safe in this other land, there were always to be dangers of living as the child of a god. His life was known as a hero's destiny, one that has been written and decided upon for much longer than any of the gods could even remember._ **

**_So the child called Perseus grew into a man; and this man was entrusted with an important quest in the name of his people. For in the mountains, high above the cities and towns, there was a monster. A monster of blood and scales, with eyes that could petrify any man into a pillar of stone right where he stood. This was Perseus’s quest; and so the hero left his mother's embrace, and began the grueling trek up the mountainside.”_ **

_Small pause, a deep breath. She opened her mouth to begin again when one of the teenagers spoke up. It was Evhan._

_“Groo-ling?_ Oe ke tslam _?”_

_“It means Perseus’s quest was hard, or difficult.” Grace spoke up from the back, and she nodded at the children in front of her. Sylwanin lifted her four fingered hands and ushered her on from a crouched position next to Neytiri and Tsu’tey. She cleared her throat._

**_“The mountain was not kind to the son of the sky, as it worshiped nothing above its highest pointed peak. So it threw great rocks at the head of the hero, sent its harshest snowstorms to freeze him, and even attempted to trick him into falling with visions of his mother and his home; but Perseus persisted. For he knew this was something that had to be done._ **

**_Yet, when he came upon the monsters lair, all was quiet. There was no rumble from the mountain below his feet, there was no snowstorm, and his mother's voice no longer whispered to him. All was quiet, and that was what unsettled Perseus the most. The hero pulled his sword,”_ **

_She made the long motion with her hands, standing up from being pressed into the chalkboard. The way their eyes had sparkled drove her onward._

**_“And dared to take a step into the cavern. A gust of hot air assaulted his face, but Perseus pressed on, anything this mountain could throw at him, he could take. The hero inched deeper into the beast cave, his eyes watching his feet, for he had heard the tales of Medusa and her magical gaze._ **

**_Now Medusa had once been a mortal. She was beautiful and absolutely beloved by all that laid their eyes upon her. So fair, that even the god of the sea fell in love at one glance, and she loved him. The oceans master swept her away, and took her to a sacred place, one that belonged not to him, but to the goddess of war and strategy.”_ **

_Grace didn’t know this story, but she did, and a bit of censorship seemed necessary right about here._

**_“When the goddess discovered Medusa and her love, she became enraged. There was nothing she could do to the god of the sea, but she could do what she pleased to poor Medusa. With a snap of the goddesses fingers, the once fair woman began to shift and change. Medusa became haunting, half of her body covered in thick scales, with eyes that no man could gaze into. The god of the sea abandoned her there, for without her beauty, she was nothing to him. The goddess banished Medusa to walk the earth as the monster she had become._ **

**_And so a monster Medusa became. The once beautiful woman took pride in the way she turned men into stone, living for hundreds of years and never earning a scratch. And then there was Perseus, who crept through her monster's den, mirror in hand. Every corner and turn the hero came to, he used the reflective glass to take a look. Yet when the sky gods son came upon the creature, he was unprepared for what he saw in the little mirror._ **

**_Medusa was everything he had ever heard of her. She was indeed terrifying, scaly and green with hair made of squirming snakes.”_ **

_She wiggled her fingers and leaned down towards the Na’vi children on the floor before her. Some of them shied away, others simply made a face at her description, but she saw Te’san and how his eyes sparkled from his position to her left._

**_“But this monster's face was still fair, and she was ever as beautiful as the stories had said she was. Perseus faltered in the dark, for how could something so gentle looking really be such a creature of festering hate? And then Medusa called to him from the shadows, with a voice so soft, it rivaled the clouds in the sky._ **

**_‘Come out, little hero.’_ **

**_Perseus’s quivered, still gazing at the woman from the small reflection held in his hand._ **

**_‘Come out and see me.’_ **

**_The monster relied on her allure, mortal curiosity to draw her prey into her hands. Yet Perseus remained pressed against the cavern wall, staring at reflection in the mirror. As soft as Medusa's words were, the hero knew of the malice that was hidden underneath them, for he saw her silently approaching._ **

**_‘Let me see you, little hero.’_ **

**_Medusa crooned, and rounded the corner, but Perseus was nowhere to be seen. He had slid around her, eyes closed, as he sliced at the creatures back. Medusa screeched, but she could not find Perseus._ **

**_Their battle was brutal, full of smoke and mirrors as the hero continued to refuse to give in, refusing to look into the monster's beautiful face. The sun had chased the moon three times, until the son of the sky god finally stood alone in the center of the dark cavern, the beautiful monster's head clutched in his hand._ **

**_The young hero had won, and completed his quest. He returned home as a legend, having slain the creature Medusa. But Perseus was the child of a god, and a hero's destiny is never as simple.”_ **

_She leaned away from her audience on the floor, and rested her back against the chalkboard, clearly through with her story. The way they all groaned because she left them on a clift was just as amusing as when Grace clapped her hands together, a smile on the scientist's face. She knew Grace hadn’t been expecting that out of her._

_“Well, what do you say to Kate for telling you all that story?” The Na’vi before her shifted for a moment, tails swishing before they all spoke up with a loud ‘thank you’ in a failed attempt at unison._

_“_ Nìprrte’ _.” She attempted to roll her r’s just a little bit, and only accomplished her task mildly. It was silent for a heart beat longer before she was absolutely attacked with questions from the group that had not yet moved, and she found herself unable to answer them all._

* * *

NiNa'vi

Oe ke tslam = I don't understand 


	7. Six

**2151:**

They were already waiting for her on the porch when she and Grace stepped off of Trudy’s Samson. That was different. Neytiri and Sylwanin easily took her from the school that morning, both taking, and leading her by her hands through the thick woods. She had done this very thing as a kid on Earth, but she still seemed much less apt for it like the sisters were. Honestly, she’d had no idea where they were taking her, but Grace had harshly insisted that she go with them with this huge grin plastered all over her face.

She had never been led away from the school before, and like the scientists at breakfast had told her, the plant life here was simply amazing. She must have been too busy simply taking it all in when she nearly tripped over a fallen tree stump. The sisters looked after her though, holding her elbows and hands, all the while nearly chatting her now flickering ears off. She didn’t know who to look at or listen to.

The two asked her when she would come visit Home-tree. When she would let them braid and decorate her hair with beads and feathers. Neytiri even asked if she would share a dinner with them soon. They asked when she would tell them another story, because the one she had shared the other day only made them want to hear more of them. She’d giggled and tried to listen, replying only when she had a good answer to all the questions they had. To say she was pleased with the girls’ chatter might have been an understatement. She had missed this from when she was in high school, the idle talk amongst friend groups at lunch and between classes. And although her human body should have been twenty-six by now, she was still only twenty, so to hear the giddy voices of girls so close to her age made her indescribably happy. She probably could have listened to it all day.

Suddenly there was more laughter up ahead, and the sisters fell silent and glanced at each other for a moment as they led her towards a clearing that she soon found was full of other _Na’vi_ teenagers. Something in her made her slightly concerned, as she found she didn’t recognize most of them over there, only Tsu’tey. She heard them giggling and teasing at one another though, and although she couldn’t understand the words they spoke, she certainly got the gist of it when they pushed at each other.

Sylwanin brought her to a stop, a calming hand still resting on her bare forearm. She watched in silence for a moment as one of the teens trotted away from the group, and began to line up over-ripe fruit on a fallen log. Another soon picked up a bow from against a tree, and then she quickly understood. This was their target practice. They were practicing archery together. But why had the sister brought her out here for this?

The _Na’vi_ who had picked up his bow then turned looked back at the group, a smile on his face as he knocked his arrow with sure fingers. It was Te’san. She was surprised she hadn’t recognized him, but then again, he did look a bit different. His hair was still long and braided like Neytiri’s and Sylwanin’s, but there seemed to be more beads and colored cord tied in. Two thick, dark leather, and decorated bands wrapped around his upper biceps. His knife no longer wrapped around his chest, but sat on his left hip, and he wore a dark blue string guard on his right wrist. Somehow, he somehow seemed to have grown up a bit more since the last time she’d seen him. She must have been staring too long.

Then there was a smaller second wave of understanding when the two sisters giggled and gently nudged her from both sides. Weapons were strictly prohibited on school grounds, no matter the origin, and she wondered if Te’san wanted to show off, or if the girls just wanted her to be closer with the young members of the clan.

Te’san turned and straightened, almost effortlessly pulling the bow string back to his cheek. He was strong, she observed from her distance away; and when he was ready to shoot, one of the others grabbed his tail and pulled. The arrow loosed, and barely hit its target. Te’san turned so sharply, and swatted away the younger teenagers’ hand with a short laugh, then he seemed to noticed her and the two girls off to the side. He glanced over, and waved at her then, arm held high in the air, ears pulled forward. Both Neytiri and Sylwanin giggled at her side, looking at her with these giddy expressions. She gave a small hand movement back, and suddenly she was being dragged towards the group by her arms.

The others initially eyed her suspicion, but when Tsu’tey stepped up to greet her properly, they all seemed to loosen up quite quickly. Especially so when she assumed he translated exactly who she was to both them, and the school. They soon gathered around her, and began to gently touch her. Hands swept over her bare arms as the sisters moved aside for the others. Then fingers traced her face, her hair, even her own ten fingers. Again, they seemed to be fascinated with her, and her pinky. And when she chanced a glance up, she noticed Te’san smiling at her from behind them. Very soon though, he seemed to get tired of the those who were taking up all her available attention, because he moved to part them so that he alone could stand before her. They complained, after a bit of coaxing.

“ _Ma Katxe, oel ngati kameie_.” His fingertips touched his forehead as he held eye contact with her. There was always something very asking of his gaze. The group around them fell silent then, and the hands of those who stood behind her slipped off her shoulders. She nodded to him. 

“I see you.” She’d replied, not noticing the glances the teenagers around her shared. She especially did not notice the collective understanding that soon came about when Te’san reached up to touch her shoulder, thumb stroking her skin easily. It was a motion that displayed obvious fondness, and she reciprocated by gently touching his elbow with her palm and fingers. Something about it did seem a bit off, but her friends on Earth had always been touchy, and so these motions of his did not concern her in the slightest. He was her friend after all.

“I am glad you are here.” Te’san grinned at her, hand sliding up to her shoulder as he stepped closer to her. A young woman quickly mumbled something cheeky behind him, and it obviously—and seriously—embarrassed him. She could tell by the way he quickly removed his hand from her skin, how his ears fell back, and especially by the way he simply glared back at the girl. The group soon began to laugh around him, and she quietly joined in for a short moment. Te’san shifted his feet in the moss, not knowing what to say, and then he was thrusting the bow into her hands. The laughter around her dissipated, as she glanced down at the weapon now in her grasp. One of the others was about to say something, but Te’san spoke first. “You once said you shot, yes?” She nodded slowly, entranced as she drew her fingers over the wood of the bow’s arms. Wait. She glanced up.

“Show.” Te’san said, this expectant expression written all over his face, making his eyes widen. Even his ears perked towards her. Wait, woah. No. _No_. Quickly, come up with an excuse. Come on Kate, think.

“Its been a long time Te’san. I won’t be any good.” She tried to get out of it, since not only was the group around her was suddenly watching so much more intensely than the moment before; she was definitely _not_ confident in her abilities anymore.

“Try.” He pushed quietly, and she caved, as he knew she would. Always with that word. Try. Try. _Try_. Ugh, she should _try_ not to let him push her to do things anymore. She glanced at him and sighed heavily, ears flicking back, and his yellow eyes shimmered in victory over her for one brief moment. Te’san began to hand her a sharp tipped arrow, but she declined for the moment. She needed to get a feel for this bow.

Stretching her shoulders out, the group began to back away from her as she tested exactly how much strength she would need to simply pull at the string. The _Na’vi_ around her began to look mildly concerned, especially when she drew the bow back with her right set of fingers instead of her left.

The weapon had been strung quite well, and it wasn’t impossible for her to draw and hold firmly. Now, she was ready for the arrow, and Te’san easily placed it in her palm when she held it out to him. He smiled at her again, standing at her side to observe the difference in her form. Knocking the projectile, she pulled the string back just to see what everything felt like between her fingers, she was content. She’d taken her mark, lifted up, and then fully drew back. It had been a long time since she’d shot a bow, and she was curious to see just how well her body remembered the process. Her eye focused on a fruit, and then she breathed in, and then out, stilling herself completely. She let the string go, hand going slack next to her cheek. The arrow loosed easily, it pulled a bit to the right, but still stabbed the fruit through, causing it to fly off of the log and into the clearing. Breathe in, lower bow.

The chorus of impressed noises that came from behind her reminded her that there were actually others present, and that they had been completely silent for her. She glanced over at Te’san, who was grinning at her. Her tail curled in happiness before she was being rushed by the _Na’vi_ teenagers again, them grasping, and taking another close look at her hands. She didn’t know where to look, as blue fingers trailed over her skin.

* * *

**2154,**

**Three months after the fall of the RDA:**

She was biting at her own thumb nail, pacing the floor behind Max, and disregarding the way Norm was staring at her. Her avatar was not safe out there. Not even close. It was just laying in the woods somewhere, fresh meat for anything that could find it, and she was terrified. She wasn’t sure if Te’san would find it in time to keep it from harm, and so she bit her thumb nail again and again. Norm was about to say something in an attempt to calm her, but she moved away before he could. She was frustrated. Even the way she paced over and snatched at the glass pane pad of hers off of the main console, was almost too aggressive. Aggressive in the way she simply tapped the screen, as she started a trace route. She was aggravated; and when all the pings came back perfectly fine and functioning, did she hiss in anger and set the pad down again. This problem had nothing to do with network connectivity, therefore she was nothing but useless in this situation. She glanced around the lab, attempting to smooth bother her hair and nerves down. If she had only been able to hop into an unused link, she would have immediately, but they were all in spinning use. There was much to do around Hells Gate lately, and the avatar drivers were usually the ones getting things done these days. There was no more space for her.

She, and her avatars well being were at the mercy of Max, and Pandora. And so, she silently prayed to the mother of Jupiter’s moon, to the mother of the people. May Eywa grant her mercy.

Minutes felt like ages until the link whirred back to life. She had barely mumbled a thank you so much—she’d mindlessly kissed Max’s cheek too—before she was climbing in, closing the wire cage and shutting the machines’ lid. Settling into the jell form, she closed her eyes and heard Norm say something about the link commencing from outside the shell. The split from her mind and into her avatars was always more than a bit jarring, and it was definitely the worst in the early morning, but that time it had really sucked. That time when her eyes flared open, all the worry that had been building in her chest at Hells Gate suddenly bloomed within the pit of her avatars stomach. She couldn’t see, everything was blurry.

She shifted, wanting and needing to stand, but found that she couldn’t move. Then she became aware that she was being carried, rushed through the woods at such a fast pace. She managed to glance up, barely seeing that it was Te’san that was clutching her so tightly. She could hear the accompanying hunters keeping pace with them, hear their breathing and foot falls, and the way they called through the forest.

Te’san hadn’t noticed that she was awake yet, and he didn’t until she reached up and touched the underside of his jaw. The young _Na’vi_ man chanced a glance down as her vision was beginning to clear, and he skidded to a sharp halt in the woods. Those who had been running with him took a few more strides before they slowed, realizing that Te’san had stopped moving. His face wrinkled and scrunched with an unknown emotion, and she pat his cheek with her five fingered hand to calm him, and asked to be set down please. When he didn’t oblige, and only stared at her intensely, she sighed and tried to move again.

“I’m okay, _ma Te’san_.” Her tail curled and uncurled, brushing his leg softly. The beads in his long black braids clattered softly over her, and she stared into his yellow eyes, studying the _pil_ that swiped across his well-structured face. “Set me down.”

“ _Nga_ …collapsed.” The grip of Te’san’s fingers on her body only grew, and his wide nose wrinkled again.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s okay now. I promise.” He hesitated for only a moment longer before he began to lean down and place her bare feet back on the mossy ground beside him. When her toes touched the soft ground cover beneath them, her ears flickered back against her skull, because suddenly, she could hear the gentlest of singing floating through the trees around them.

She looked around quickly, gaze moving from face to face as the others approached them, but no one was even talking yet. Her own nose scrunched, because she’d heard this sound before. She’d heard this a few times actually, but only when she was alone with her toes dug into the cool dirt. That, and it had never been this loud before, and it never ever sang around other people. The last time she’d heard it, was nearly a decade ago, when she was still on Earth as a teenager. She had forgotten it. Fingers traced down her spine, and the music faded from the air.

Te’san had touched her again, and had drawn her back out of her thoughts. His palm pressed into the small of her back, while his other hand held her elbow as if to keep her steady on her feet. She knew Te’san was worried about her, but there was nothing he could have done, and she attempted to reassure him that she was indeed fine to stand on her own two legs.

The other hunters soon gathered around her, bows in one hand while they reached out with the other. And soon they were asking of her wellbeing as they gave her a glance over.

“ _Ngaru lu fpom srak_?” A woman a little older than she mumbled as slender fingers gently grasped her upper arm in what was a concerned manner as the three _taronyu_ continued to study her body for any signs of fatigue. Te’san shifted his feet behind her, the hand holding her elbow tightening softly. She’d nodded, not really sure how to say ‘I’m okay’ yet.

“ _Srane, irayo._ ” She attempted to thank the _Na’vi_ woman, a smile on her face as her own tail curled and uncurled behind her again.

“ _Kea t_ _ìkin_.” The huntress smiled kindly at her then, ears perking forward as the two of them clasped hands for a long moment before they slowly let go of the other.

“ _Ngaytxoa ma frapo_.” She addressed the entirety of the small hunting group next, hoping that they wouldn’t dislike her more than they might have already. The expressions she received in turn were gentle, and possibly understanding of her. That was when Te’san shifted behind her again, and began to gently guide her back in the direction of the clan.

“ _Za’u_ , you must rest _ma Katxe_.” The young man murmured, and the hunters around them nodded.

“The fruit—” She did not move her feet.

“ _Kehe_ , later.” He pressed her onwards, and she let him. She knew that he was not going to let her wonder off again for a while, after all, she must have really scared him.

“Te’san.”

* * *

NiNa'vi

Ngaru lu fpom srak = How is your wellbeing, how are you

Taronyu = Hunter

Kea tìkin = No need

Frapo = Everyone


	8. Seven

**2151:**

She was facing off with Te’san, her hands holding the bark of a tree as she leaned one way, and then the other as her friend tried to counteract her. She’d known they were going to be stuck if one of them didn’t give soon, but she dare not tell him that. Te’san soon struck at her in one direction, and she screeched gleefully, taking off running in the other. She could hear his foot falls in the grass shortly behind her, and he was whooping into the air. He was getting too close, so she decided to take the sharp right around the school building and chanced a glance back to see that he had fallen behind just a little bit. She’d known he hadn’t been expecting that. 

She flew past the group of children gathered to watch on the porch, Grace and the sisters also watching from their position against the railing as she easily leaped over a log in her escape of Te’san. They too made noise for in the wake of her sprint. 

Her braid was trailing her in the wind, her breathing shallow and heavy, and her legs hurt just a little bit. God she loved tag. She rounded another tree, bare feet kicking up dirt as she somehow managed to slide around the obstacle. It was now her turn to yell at him.

“Come on! Come get me Te’san!” Her ears flickered back as she heard him pick up his pace, his incredibly light foot falls becoming further apart. Then she heard something else, and once again, right in front of the children on the porch, she suddenly ducked right as Te’san literally flew over top of her. She watched him soar, hit the ground, roll, and then hop right back up. A small sound escaped her in the short moment it took for him to turn and come back at her. She could hear the laughter as she tried to stand again, but his hand fell onto the crown of her head. 

“You are it.” He grinned down at her, his chest rising and falling quite rapidly as he breathed. She wasn't sure if he knew she was going to put up that much of a chase, but she did, and he was still so happy looking. Te’san offered her his hand next, and she took it without hesitation. When he helped her to stand, the children piled off of the porch, and swarmed her, tugging at her clothes and asking questions. Grace and the sisters took a step down as well, and approached them. 

“Well, Kate, I’m surprised.” The scientist smiled at her, and she glanced up from the wild questions. 

“Surprised?” Te’san reached over and touched her elbow softly, drawing her attention back toward him with such ease.

“Nevermind.” She could hear Grace, but she did not look back over as Neytiri and Sylwanin grabbed their teachers' arms. 

“ _Ma Katxe_ , we play again?” The Na’vi boy was looking at her so earnestly, some kind of special kindness resting in his gaze for her; and then the children exploded with all kinds of yes’s, and please.

* * *

**2154,**

**Three months after the fall of the RDA:**

Te’san had watched her that the rest of the night she was linked in. He stood by her side and observed her, even when Jake approached and pulled her off to the side, she could feel his eyes on her. The marine glanced at the young man over his shoulder, before he bent down towards her to whisper.

“What’s with him?” Jake murmured as he passed her a small dish of water, and she only smiled and took it with a small thank you.

“The link machine glitched today.” She said right before she sipped at the water, her ears drooping back as she concentrated on not spilling it all over herself. _Olo’eyktan_ turned his face towards her again slowly.

“What?” Jake asked, his tone gaining a bit of harshness at the end of the word, and she nodded.

“The link machine glitched today.” She repeated herself and finished off the water in her dish before setting it aside and wiping her mouth with the underside of her wrist. He just stared at her for a long, long moment before he tried to say something to her again.

“Okay, I know my problem, but, Te’san?” He asked of her, and she sighed as she glanced over at him, tail twitching.

“I got kicked out of my avatar for about twenty minutes today.” She looked back at Te’san over her shoulder for a moment. “They must have found it—me—and panicked when I didn’t wake up. I think it really scared him.” Jake nodded, head tilting to the side with quiet beads clattering. The _Olo’eyktan_ was in no place to scold her, he knew, she knew, they both knew; so she continued. “Now I don’t think I’ll be without him for a long time.”

“He wants to keep an eye on you.” The marine mused into his own water dish, and she quickly moved to lightly hit the outer rim with the tip of her fingers. His water splashed up against his face, making him sputter a bit, and then it just spilled over the saucers edge. Jake's expression was bland and unamused in the trying, forced, kind of way. She giggled at him as he glanced at her, water dripping from his chin and cheeks. Served him right. She took a sip from hers.

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

When she’d finally managed to link out that night, Max was waiting for her as she lifted the capsule lid open. He quickly ran over to help her down and out; all the while making small talk about her wellbeing and purposely avoiding the topic of today. She quietly thanked him for idle chatter as he handed her the hoodie she usually came in with during the mornings.

“Where’s Norm?” She’d gaanced around, and there was no sign of the lanky scientist. Something in her suddenly felt a bit excited. The question was more about if she could escape before he appeared or not, and Max smiled at her.

“I think he went for a muffin. We’d better get out of here now, I got us some snacks.” God, she loved Max. Especially as he ushered her out of the lab so that he could lock it up in the dimness of the metal hall. They paced down the once bustling walkways, and past windows that exposed them to the alien garden the scientists had maintained. Her footsteps faltered, and she stared out of the glass pane and into the dark world. Max paused with her after a solid moment as she dared to wonder. “What?” The curly haired man asked after a heartbeat of quiet.

“I…” She paused, and tightened her ponytail out of habit. “I’m gonna go outside for a moment.” The scientist gave her this scrunched look, because yes, she had just come from being outside all day. Outside, and unhindered by the need for oxygen.

“But the snacks..?” Max began, and was getting ready to finish. 

“Leave them on my bunk for me.” Something about outside entranced her again. The scientist shifted on his feet, he opened his mouth, closed it, and then just nodded.

“You know where the respirators are?” 

“Yeah.” Of course she did.

The metal door in the airlock didn’t whoosh, but hissed open as she stepped out into the night she had come in from. She felt much smaller—because she was—but the softly humid air on her skin was still just as comforting to her, even as a human. Her bootsteps were silenced by the softened ground, as she began to wonder through the rows of Pandora crops and her fingers brushed the broad purple and green leaves. Something screeched in the distance, and she snapped her head towards it, feeling her round ears pull towards the sound slightly.

Even though she was behind the walls of Hells Gate, the watchfulness she had learned from those past few months had not left her yet. Not since the battle, and especially not since she’d heard stories from the _Na’vi_ , of what lurked in the Pandora darkness. She was focusing on the wrong sounds, thinking of what lurked in the forest rather than _just_ the forest. She’d strained to listen again, but for the music in the air this time. Something in her was sorely missing the far superior sense of her avatar, because now she could only hear her breathing in the darkness.

This wasn’t working, she hadn’t heard the singing at all after Te’san had brought her out of it. But she’d done it before. She used to be able to hear it on command. How did she used to do it again?

She wasn’t sure; after all, it had been nearly ten years since she’d heard the song. Six in slumber, and four waking years that she had forgotten all about it. When was the last time she heard it? Her thoughts drew her back to her childhood, and those rare moments alone under the crabapple tree in the back of her yard. Earth didn’t have much green, not much life left when she was born. Yet she had been lucky, because her parents owned untouched land, and had a yard that her mother had always filled with plants. She’d always heard it when she was playing alone in the grass, or amongst the wind in the trees. It had even floated past in the forest today. What did she do then, that she wasn’t doing now? Think. Think Kate. Wait.

A soft light floated towards her, and she glanced into the air to see a seed of the sacred tree approaching her. Reaching up quickly, the gentle spirit settled into her palm before she brought it back down to her face. She admired it for a moment, gently moving its flowy appendages, and listening to the way her thoughts fled. Then it came to her.

Feet. It was her feet. In her childhood, she didn’t wear shoes unless she had too. Her feet had been tough, like how she had told Sully a few weeks ago. When she left Hells Gate for the _Omaticaya_ clan, she’d her forgotten boots. Her avatar did not wear shoes at all. It was the rubber soles that was blocking the sound. She let the seed rest in the air, and the prying her laces apart was tedious—and she was _so_ impatient—but when she stripped both boots off and dug her toes into the cool dirt, she still didn’t hear anything. Frustration gripped at her, and she flopped down into the middle of a row, hands clutching at the damp soil.

“ _Oe ting mikyun, ma Sa’nok aNawm. Oe ting mikyun_ .” She sighed out as dirt slipped from between her fingers, and the _Atokirina’_ rested in her hair.

**Four months after the fall of the RDA:**

She was right. She was totally right about the whole Te’san not letting her out of his sight thing. Well, technically he did have to let her out of his sight, but he always left her with the clan, or with someone these days. She was getting frustrated with the _Na’vi_ man's actions. After all, she wasn’t that much of a baby to this world now.

It seemed that the huntress that was a bit older than she, was her chaperone today, and it obvious that the woman had noticed that she was upset for the way she dropped fruit into the basket below from the limbs of a tree. Colorful feathers in the woman’s hair flitted around in the breeze when she dropped down to the ground, tail flickering back and forth in irritation as she paced over to the basket. The huntress approached her then, settling into a crouch next to her to assist in destemming them.

“ _Ma Te’san_ , he want you safe.” Her hands paused in the hand woven basket. She looked up, and then over slowly, seeing that woman grin at her. She did not know this _Na’vi_ lady could speak English. To say it was a pleasant surprise, was definitely downgrading her emotions.

“ _Srane_ , but I _am_ safe.” She spoke slowly, and the huntress smiled at her more as eight fingers worked over the pile of wild gathered produce.

“You scare him.” The woman broke the skin of a fruit, and split it open, juice sliding over cyan skin. She was offered the half with the seed still in it, and she took it after a moment, only to pick the pit out and hold it in her hand. Huntress plucked the large piece of potential out of her palm. “ _Ting nari nga_ , you like seed.” Her face scrunched then, and she just stared at the woman.

“I like what?” Confusion. 

“Seed. You like a seed.” Oh. She was like a seed, not she liked it. Okay, got it.

“Why am I like a seed?” Huntress stood, easily paced over to the tree that the fruit had hung from, crouched again, and began to dig a small hole. She leaned to one side, attempting to get a better look at what the woman was doing. 

“ _Ma Te’san_ want protect you.” She followed after the Na’vi, and crouched beside the small hole that was being dug. “He think you like baby plant.” 

“ _Srane..?_ ” The word slipped out of her mouth in a more questioning manner. Was she being compared to a sapling?

“He think you fragile like flower.” Huntress repeated and dropped the pit into the shallow hole, and then grabbed her wrist and brought her hand down to the dirt. Ah, the woman wanted her to cover the hole? Maybe? That’s what she did, anyhow. The _Na’vi_ lady nodded in what she assumed was approval. “ But the _Atokirina’_ like you for reason.” Huntress pointed up, and she noticed that there were indeed a few of the sacred seeds in the area. Maybe it was because she was sitting idle? “ _Ting nari oe_ you not like flower, you like fruit tree.” She still did not understand at all, and it probably showed on her face, because the woman giggled at her and pat the top her hands that still rested on the dirt covered seed. 

" _Ye'rìn, Ma Te'san,_ will see you better." Huntress stood, motioned her away from the small mount of dirt, and back to the basket of fruit that was their job. " _Ma Katxe, za'u nga_." She straightened out, and trotted back over to the woman.

The more the thought about it later that night, the more she thought that maybe the huntress was talking about her potential. Again, had she been proposed to the clan that night a month ago? She didn’t know, but apparently, she was a fruit seed and not a flower. Was that a complement? 

* * *

  
  
  
  


NiNa'vi

Oe ting mikyun = I listen

Sa’nok aNawm = Great mother

Ting nari = Look

Ye'rìn = Soon


	9. Eight

**2151:**

They were rough housing in the field away from the school, only teenagers crouched in the circle around them as she managed to push his supporting arm out from under him. The two of them tumbled, struggling against one another as the Na’vi around them yelled and cheered for who they desired to see win this match. 

She slipped out of his grasp, and backed away, crouched on the ground with her head lowered and a hand steadying her. Watching, watching her opponent Te’san closely. He rolled up into a similar position, and while his ears were pulled forward, hers were pinned back; but both of their tails seemed to swish in a similar manner and emotion. She wanted to win. She wanted to win and knock that little smirk off of Te’san’s face. She wanted to prove that she wasn’t just a sleepwalker. 

Sylwanin and Neytiri cheered her on—with the help of a few other young huntresses—their hands in the air as they called for her to win in a mixture of Na’vi and English. She tilted her head to the side, and Te’san’s little sliver of a smirk broke into a full grin as the other teenage boys hollered for his victory. Her toes dug into the moss and soil beneath her, as she had taken her boots off for this. Of course, she still looked much like a dreamwalker in her tank top and dark cargo pants, but she somehow felt wild without her shoes on. She felt a bit monstrous. Her tail flickered to the left, and then back. 

Te’san was still staring at her, and though it felt much longer, it hadn’t been more than a few seconds of this idle. He was watching her with those large, yellow eyes; and as inopportune of a moment as it was, she admired her friend. He had a strong face, with subtle cheek bones and a sharp jawline. His nose was wide—a classic Na’vi feature—that pointed to a gentle set of lips that hid two rows of white teeth. Te’san shifted, and she heard the many beads in his long braided hair click. She noticed the clay rings in his ears. Had he gotten his ears pierced? Was that new?

He came at her, and she snapped herself forward to meet him in the middle. Her hands pushed off his shoulders in a similar way he did to her. Te’san snatched her wrist, dragging her down to the dirt as he slid forward. Thank you. All it took then was a sharp bend of her knee to sweep the leg he had been balancing on. As he toppled, she rolled back to her feet, not giving him any time to attempt to follow. Her hands pressed into his back, forcing him down into the ground. 

Te’san’s hands were crushed beneath his chest, as she straddled his lower back and leaned her forearms into him. The young man laughed breathily against the moss, the girls giving shouts of victory to those who were still trying to cheer on Te’san. Her friend struck out, reaching his hand back to snatch at the clothing on her side. Catching his right hand, she quickly, but gently wrenched it behind his back. Te’san laughed against the dirt again as she pressed him back down. He attempted to move once more, and she simply tweaked that arm up further, showing him that he was indeed beaten. The others quieted around them, knowing it was over.

“ _Wiya_ .” Te’san huffed into the ground, and she watched as he turned his face to the side. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and she took the time to study his right facial markings. She was especially fond of the scar under his left eye, but she also liked the way a quiet stripe made its way across his cheekbone along this side too. “I give, _ma Katxe_.” A triumphant smile pulled at her lips as she backed off of him, gently leading his arm around. 

“ _Tam?_ ” She asked him quietly, her fingers resting on his shoulder. Te’san chuckled at her again, and when he looked up at her, he was back to being her pure sunshine. 

“Yes.” He started as he slid up into a kneeling position. His hand reached back out, gently grasping her own shoulder in an easy and fond movement. “That was fun!” Te’san flashed her another smile, nodding at her in approval. 

“Where you learn?” He asked her in this excited tone, and she just stared at him for a moment before she giggled, her ears perking forward and then pressing right back against her skull. Then something in her dampened. He must have seen the joy sour on her face, and in the way her body shifted accordingly. Te’san’s hand on her shoulder tightened, and his head dipped as he searched her expression. This just made her attempt at a smile more to appease him. “Where?” His voice softened with his interest in her. 

“I have two younger brothers.” Te’san perked up, and Neytiri placed a hand on her back gently. She turned her face to glance at the young woman, wondering why. She noticed how the other teenagers had gathered back around her, reaching out to touch her softly. Sylwanin rested a hand on her shoulder blade, and even Tsu’tey moved to touch her elbow. She was confused, and it was obvious in the way she glanced about them. 

“You miss them?” Neytiri asked her quietly. It seemed the group of teens viewed her as a peer who needed consoling, and it surprised her that they so willingly understood that she had indeed left people behind on Earth. 

“Well, yes.” She confessed. “They are my brothers, I miss them very much.” Te’san’s ears fell back.

“What are they called?” Sylwanin pushed her in such a careful way. 

“The older one is Andrew, and the other is Wil.” She paused for a moment, holding two fingers in the air to represent them. “I taught them how to fight when we were young since I was the oldest. We used to play games all day, and sometimes it would stretch into the night. There was this one time—” And before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks in long and warm trails, her voice dying in the back of her throat as she clutched her hands to her chest. Those crouched around her not only tightened their grips on her skin, but also the circle they made around her. Te’san reached up to hold her face in his hands, and he wiped her sadness away with the side of his palm as both Neytiri and Sylwanin hummed behind her quietly, smoothing her dark hair back down. 

“ _Tam tam._ ” The young hunter clearing her face of tears whispered to her as she continued to sob. It was probable that that moment was the first time since she’d arrived on Pandora, that she let herself think about those she had left behind; and there was no better group for her to mourn in front of, as they all surrounded and comforted her. They shared in her grief. 

* * *

**2154,**

**Four months after the fall of the RDA:**

She wasn’t so displeased when it was just she and him in the forest, gathering fruit and herbs, but it was when he left her with the huntress again, that she got that itch to yell. It did not help when the woman bumped shoulders with her, glancing from her to Te’san’s back as the young man began to walk away with his group. Her foot tapped the dirt, fingers rubbing viciously into the rough fiber of the baskets structure. 

“ _Ma Te’san._ ” She spoke up easily, her _Na’vi_ not great, but it was getting better—she could make negative sentences now, oh yeah. “ _Pelun?_ ” Was what she asked when he turned towards her. First, she enjoyed the way his face scrunched in confusion. Then, she enjoyed the way his ears flicked back as he took in her body language. His eyes followed the slightly harsh flickering of her tail before he glanced back up at her face. He knew. Te’san was no fool.

“ _Oe,_ ” He paused for a moment with his lips parted and glanced at the hunting party around him in a hurried manner. The others did not catch his gaze, but instead the three by his side glanced down to the ground or pretended to adjust their gear and clothing. She knew they understood her emotions, she’d eventually spoken with them all, as they each had been her chaperone. There were days when they shared their meals with her, discussing their collective situation. Huntress would sometimes translate words for conversation, but they had all told her the same thing eventually. “ _Oe ke tslam?_ ” Te’san finished his sentence, and for the first time since she met him, he seemed completely drained of his usual confidence. He knew this would happen sometime soon. He knew she would get sick of it. Truly, it was appalling. 

“ _Pelun? Pelun Kivah?_ ” She motioned to the woman standing beside her, the one leaning softly on her bow with a smug expression. Kivah was the huntress, the one who had asked her if she was okay after the link mishap. Kivah was the woman who had called her a seed. Kivah had a large, fun personality, and was understanding of her. She liked Kivah. Te’san leaned back a bit, obviously taken aback by the way his feet shifted and the slow motion of his tail. The other hunters snickered around him, and he glanced over at them once more. He wanted to get out of this, and quick. 

“You don’t like Kivah?” Te’san chanced at asking, and those around him really began to chuckle and snort. All those but Kivah herself. She watched the face crack occur in a matter of a few milliseconds. The woman stood up straighter and took her bow up in one hand, ears pulled back as she pointed at him violently. 

“You stupid!” Huntress pulled her lips back to reveal those double canine teeth with a hiss. “She like me! But she no like you leaving her with us! She not like a baby, she can think for self too!” The basket slipped from her grasp as she stepped forward to touch Kivahs shoulder softly. The huntress glanced back at her, face all scrunched up still before huffing out a breath. Well, she didn't have to tell him now.

Actually, she was mildly shocked by the woman's outburst. It took Jake three months to obtain the friendship of the clan, and become a man, before someone spoke up for him. Yet there she was, an outsider still, with a recognized woman of the tribe yelling at a man for her. There again stood the fact that she liked Kivah. She wondered though, if the woman was maybe one of the teens she had met two years ago in the archery field. One of the group that comforted her as she cried for her brothers. It was possible. _Na’vi_ had lasting friendships just like humans did, and Kivah was Te’san’s friend.

Te’san stood there for a long moment in silence. Then she saw the tell-tell signs of embarrassment engulf the young man before her. She wasn’t quite sure that he knew Kivah understood that much English, which was probably why he switched languages to ask that. It was probably a bit of her fault though. After all, Kivah had become what she would consider a friend, and friends talked. And they had talked a lot actually. They were all tired of Te’san’s watchful eyes. Even Neytiri had been mildly appalled at the way she was never alone anymore. Jake had just laughed--jerk.

Kivah touched her arm, and brought her out of her thoughts. 

“ _Ma Katxe, za’u_. We go back to camp now.” It seemed like Te’san’s time to reply had expired, and she had barely gotten to say anything. Kivah took her hand. “Come.” And so she went, glancing back at Te’san for only a moment before turning away. 

  
  


It had been a few days since their altercation, and the absence of Te’san in her daily life once more pained her heart. But Kivah assured her that he would come to her when he was ready to accept her as a person once more, and not some creature under his care. Though, her thoughts still ran wild, and when she wasn’t thinking of Te’san, she was straining to hear the music.

Last night she had been pulled down into sharing a small circle with Kivah and Neytiri, the two women uncharacteristically concerned over her emotional state. It was strange the way they not only decided for her, but the gentle way they pulled out the hair that was unnecessarily tucked away in her long queue. Once again she kneeled on the roots of the sacred tree, as still as she could, the only light provided by the soft glow of the willow-like tree above them and the fires around them. The two women sectioned and braided the long strands of her hair, placing colorful clay beads wherever they pleased. They even redid the braids Neytiri had created her first night with the clan. She let them. She had no reason to object. 

An _atokirina’_ floated down from the tree, landing in the palms she held out to it. She felt the pause of their fingers in her hair as she rested her hands on her thighs. They watched in a stillness for only a few more seconds. As the women worked, hummed and spoke quietly, she played with the little glowing seed. She spun it with a small motion, gently bounced it in her grasp, and then just let it float in her grasp for a long contented moment. 

Her mind was silent, even as both Kivah and Neytiri carefully tugged her head in one direction and then the other. An almost meditative calmness engulfed her, and when another seed glided towards her, she reached out to it. The new _atokirina’_ accepted her offer, setting itself in the cradle her fingers made. The two sacred seeds in her lap tickled her skin as she quietly played with them. It was when a third came to rest in the crown of her hair that she smiled, pleased with the silence she thought of. Neytiri and Kivah had been humming to themselves as they worked, so it did not faze her for a moment when singing floated past her. It did not, until she realized that neither of the women braiding her hair were the owners of this voice. 

She froze in her place, one of the _atokirina’_ resting on the back of her hand in a ticklish manner. Yet she was focused, so focused on the song that charmed the air with its voice. What was so special about now? What was she doing now that she hadn’t that night in the garden of Hell’s Gate? Then she noticed that the singing had nearly silenced itself. Confusion. So confused as the two women worked on the back of her head now, mindful of her twitching tail. It seemed the more she thought, the harder it was to hear the song in her ears no matter how she moved them. And then she made the effort to attempt at silencing her mind once more, but her attempt was in vain as the music slipped away from her once more. 

  
  
  


The few nights prior to the current one, she had let her avatar rest beside Kivah, knowing the woman would protect the helpless body while she slept in her bunk in Hell’s Gate. This evening though, she was staying linked in much later than usual, and she hoped whoever was monitoring her status would understand. If it were anyone but Norm, she would definitely have to share one of the precious snacks she had stashed away with them. Then again, she also kind of hoped it was not Norm. She enjoyed his company most of the time, but sometimes all she wanted to do was sleep, and he only wanted to talk. Yet, she could feel the exhaustion of this body, and she knew her mind would be equally as tired. Her time here tonight was waning.

The _Omaticaya_ were settling into their nests, some of them back to back, others curled up in each other's arms with or without children in the mixture, and there were some that laid alone with close friends close by. She approached the nest that was made for her the night she arrived, the one that had her second body resting near Te’san. Her friend was already laid on his side, arm tucked under his head, the beads and braids of his hair splayed out around him like a strange halo. She knew he wasn’t asleep. She knew by the way his ear twitched and pulled in the direction of her bare footsteps. His face lifted, eyes flickering open to gaze up at her. 

She could tell he had not been expecting her by the way he half sat up, his elbow holding him up in his resting place. The clay beads in her own micro braided hair clicked unfamiliarly in her ears as she stood before him. 

“ _Ma Katxe,_ ” He began and never finished, because she crouched before him with her arms resting on her thighs. 

“ _Oel ngati kamie._ ” She whispered in greeting to him, and the way some kind of emotion swelled within him had her smiling when he reached out to her. Te’san’s hand was gentle as he lifted himself to grasp at the back of her neck, to pull her close and press their foreheads together in a very fond manner. They inhaled together, and when he exhaled, she heard his ‘I see you’. She shifted then, settling herself in the empty nest an arms length away from his. Te’san held her hands in his softly, sat before her as he looked her over. It had been a few days anyway. 

“Your hair,” He starts once more. “It suits you. I like it.” She smiled and glanced down at her five toed feet, and then his eight toes. She was truly lucky.

“Thank you. I’ll have to thank Nyetiri and Kivah again.” A small pause for a yawn and the stroke of his thumb over her knuckles. “They did such a good job, I was never any good at braiding.” She saw the small tweek of Te’san’s lips that quickly fell, and she just waited, knowing he had something to say. 

“ _Ma Katxe, oeru txoa livu._ ” The way he asked this of her was so soft, almost as if he was afraid it would drive away from him once more. “It scare me when I see you like that. I could not wake you like I do in the morning. I was afraid it would happen again. _Oeru txoa livu. Oeru txoa livu._ ” He tried to wake her in the mornings? Well it made sense, since it was he she always saw first after link. 

“I forgive you.” She murmured just as quietly, just as a whoosh of air left him. Her eyes watched as a few of his own braids slid over and in front of his shoulder with a soft click. “I do have to talk with you though.” The more fires were put out by those still awake, the more she noticed the way his face shone with soft little white dots that followed the natural pattern of his cyan face. She also noticed the way his skin reflected the lilac of the sacred tree behind and around them. Te’san did not answer her, but stared at her with an openness in his eyes she had only seen one other time. His hands held hers just a bit tighter, like he expected her to say that she was going back to Hell’s Gate with her avatar. 

“I hear singing.” He leaned back from her, his face scrunching in confusion. 

“We all sing.” Te’san said. 

“ _Kehe, ma ‘eylan._ ” She giggled at him sleepily. “It sounds like the forest is singing to me.” The way he looked at her then was almost appalled, and it seemed like he was going to ask another question, continue the conversation when she yawned in a large manner. 

“ _Hahaw nga._ ” Te’san began to lead her down into her nest. Her fingers grasped at his arm when she did settle in on her side. It seemed like he was going to be awake pondering what she’d said, and that just wouldn't do. 

“ _Oe_ sì _nga hahaw._ ” She whispered back, staring up at him as he smiled down at her.

“ _Tam._ ” Te’san settled himself down for the night. 

“ _Txantsan, nga hahaw._ ” She closed her eyes, and came out of her link. Her body laid in the gel of the machine, and she could remember how it felt to have her mental world all mixed up again. This human body of hers felt almost dream-like sometimes.

* * *

NiNa'vi

Wiya = expression of frustration, damn

Tam tam = Calm, be content, there there

Pelun = Why

Oeru txoa livu = Forgive me, may forgiveness be given to me

'Eylan = Friend

Hahaw = Sleep

Sì = And, connects two things (not clausal) 

Txantsan = Excellent 


	10. The story of the Kelpie and the girl-knight

**2151:**

She stood on the creaky wooden porch, arms crossed as she watched the forest line in the familiar manner she had picked up from Grace during the mornings of those days she was dragged along—those six months. There was a bit of open and mossy space around the school house; after all, they’d all sat out there before, played out there before. The avatar driver beside her shifted from one booted foot to the other, and she just smiled at him and his swishing tail.

“Relax. No reason to get cold feet now, Trudy's’ gone anyhow.” She glanced over, left ear flicking and tail curling in amusement at her new companions nerves. Opening her mouth, she was about to say something about understanding his emotions and thoughts, when the familiar pile of children came tumbling out of the forest. She glanced over quickly and smiled widly, ears suddenly pulling forward at the sound.

“ _Ma Katxe!_ ” They yelled as she stepped off of the porch, her toes sinking into the moss before she dropped to her knee in the same manner as Grace. “ _Kxì!_ ” Was the word that was thrown at her three times over as the trio of _Na’vi_ laid in her arms as they played with her hair and touched her face. 

“ _Kaltxì, ma ‘evi! Ngaru lu fpom srak?_ ” She asked them all, before being given a ‘yes’ in nearly perfect unison. “ _Txantsan._ ” Her hands shifted to rest on two of the children's heads as they leaned into her shoulders. Then the teenagers, the young hunters, approached them with regal steps that still managed to make her jealous. She stood then, the children grasping at her pants legs with giggles as she properly greeted the two sisters.

“Goodmorning Neytiri, Sylwanin. _Oel ngati kamie_ .” Her head dipped softly, and they returned it with happy smiles and a sway in their steps as they reached out to her. Neytiri touched her upper left arm, and looked her over to assess her second body's wellbeing. Sylwanin, on the other hand, swiftly pressed both sides of their faces together in a familiar earthly greeting that she had taught the young woman a while ago. She glanced up again as the elder sister moved to stand beside her, like Neytiri already had. “ _Ma Tsu’tey, Oel ngati kamie._ ” She touched her forehead with her fingers tips softly, in a slightly more formal manner of greeting. This young man was the next clan leader, she should give him a respectful hello. Yet the gentle way he nodded at her, copying her hands movement with his own, before he reached out to press their palms together in a friendly motion told her he was pleased to see her. She smiled once more at him. 

“Goodmorning, Katxe.” Tsu’tey said to her quietly, and she could see the way Sylwanin beamed beside her, the future _Tsahìks_ hands gently holding her lower arm for a moment longer. And finally, there was only Te’san left in front of her. Those who clung to her, or even stood mildly close, parted for the young man to approach her. She always found it odd that this always happened when the two of them met. It was strange that the _Na’vi_ she was fond of remained close by when others greeted her, but not when Te’san did. Even then, the children and teens backed away, making room for only the young man to stand before her.

“I see you.” Te’san smiled at her, reaching out gently to touch the skin just under her shoulder joint with careful fingers. She reciprocated quickly, palm grasping his elbow as she gave him her own happy grin in greeting of him.

“I see you.” He chuckled at her, but she couldn’t help the way one ear flicked back at the sound of whispering from noisy children and teens alike. Te’san stared at her fondly for a moment longer, his mouth opening to speak, but then his eyes flickered to the schoolhouse behind her. His hand on her shoulder tightened then, like he was suddenly more than a bit on edge. Even his face hardened, and she turned towards the avatar driver still stood upon the porch. The _Na’vi_ around her shifted once more, moving to stand in a group beside and behind her. Neytiri was holding her left forearm, Te’san at her right, his hands both grasping her elbow and splaying out in the middle of her back. It had honestly felt a bit territorial, and it was a strange experience. Her avatar companion shrunk back from them a bit. 

They hadn’t been like this when she had arrived. Her tail curled in confusion.

“ _Ma frapo_ , this is Sam.” She began, and Te’san stepped a tad closer to her, ears dropped back as he stared up at the man that had come with her. “He has come to help me since Grace is home sick today.” That jarred the group a bit, and she felt the ferociousness of Te’sans presence let up. Tsu’tey spoke up calmly and evenly from behind her.

“Is _Sa’nok_ alright?” She turned her face towards the next clan leader and smiled softly.

“ _Srane_ , Grace only has a small fever.” She paused and then continued. “I had it not long ago too. She’ll be healthy again soon.” The young man nodded and returned her tiny smile, seemingly pleased with her words. 

“So, since he is here to help, why don’t you all say hello to Sam?” She was glancing around again, the teens and children looking to each other in a suspicious manner before they glanced back at Te’san; who stood like a stone while he held her in place.

* * *

  
  
  


**_The Kelpie and the girl-knight_ **

_The afternoon of Pandora was rolling in quickly, even as they all gathered around her to listen in closely to the story she was to tell. She read it from her glass tablet, having downloaded the book into her personal files long before she left Earth._

_The story she was about to share, had been one she’d internalized the moment she’d heard it. Something that had revolutionized the way she had seen the world around her, and her own meaning in this life. So she smiled as she adjusted the manner in which she sat on the porch, letting her tail lay over her leg as Graces students settled around her._

_She glanced at each of her listeners then: Neytiri to her left, Te’san to her right, Sylwanin and Tsu’tey peering over her shoulders while the younger children rested in the grass before her. Even Sam sat nearby, not quite rejected nor accepted; but tolerated, because she had brought him along—she knew they would enjoy his company, if they allowed him to return again._

**_“Many years into the distant past, written upon the seams of rune stones and hidden within the bellies of the deepest lakes—is where our story begins.”_ **

_She glanced up from her glass pad, and into the faces of those beside her. Their attention was completely taken by her, wide yellow eyes soaking in every word she had spoken, even if it was a single sentence. It was amusing to her, and her tail tip twitched in her lap as she smiled happily and continued to read._

**_“There was a child, born to a powerful warrior—his only child, his only heir, his daughter. A girl was delivered into the world strong, independent, and brash; carrying all the qualities of her courageous father before her. Yet, however perfect of an heir she could and should have been, she was merely a woman, said to be created to serve a single purpose within her entire life.”_ **

_She let her eyes flick towards Neytiri as she let the next sentence slip from her lips, ears pulling forward a small bit._

**_“She was to marry, to carry on her father's blood in hopes of birthing a male back into the family.”_ **

_The girls face scrunched, those ears pulling back at the mere thought of it. She smiled again, knowing she would receive that reaction from the sister she could see. Honestly, she’d wanted to know what Sylwanin had thought of the sentence as well, but she did not turn her face to the young woman and Tsu’tey behind her._

**_“But this girl had been carefully raised, and brought up by the father who had loved her endlessly. This warrior taught his daughter the ways of the wilds around them. He showed his only child how to shoot a bow with deadly accuracy, to saddle a horse, and especially how to put any man back within the bounds of his place._ **

**_The girl became a child of war, curiosity, and fearlessness. Daring to explore those places her peers would not, dared to swim in the lake no one swam in.”_ **

_She paused once more, and that time, she had glanced to Te’san. His gaze was on her as she read to them all, warm eyes seeming to explore her face and take in her avatars features. When she had looked over, he caught her gaze and smiled as his fingers grazed the top of her knee softly._

**_“It was the uncharacteristic shadow that sliced through the crystalline water beneath her, that caught her off guard. It was the towering horse waiting, standing upon the surface of the deep lake when she broke it for a gulp of air that had startled her. The dark beast stared at her with its black eyes, and the warriors daughter could only tread to stay afloat._ **

**_The girl had heard of this creature. A monster of water and blood. The horse that ate men alive. A Kelpie. As alluring as the stories told of it, it stood above her; long mane dripping with water and sharpened teeth exposed to intimidate.”_ **

_Along with the story, she had saved a photo of an artist's rendition of the Kelpie, of what it was thought to look like; and she turned her glass pad around to show the children who sat in the grass. They gasped, and glanced at each other, touching and grabbing with gentle hands before they turned their faces back to her. Smiling once more, she twisted the transparent computer back around and allowed the teenagers to also gaze upon the dark drawing in the middle of her screen. Sylwanin reached a hand between her arm and side, stroking the side of the screen with a curious finger._

“Lor..” _The next Tsahìk murmured, and she nodded._

_“It is a beautiful creature, isn't it?” Was how she replied before continuing the story._

**_“Yet there was something about the way it stared at the girl, as it had noticed the embers of strength the warrior's daughter internalized within her soul._ **

**_The Kelpie had decided there was more to the girl-child than just misplaced courage, as it breathed its life into the face of the trespasser in its waters. It guided her out of the crystalline lake, and back onto the warm shore before it melted back into the deep from which it had risen, leaving her with only a stone in the palm in her hand and the promise of future assistance._ **

**_Years passed the girl and her homeland by, and as she fought for her right to the title of warrior like her great father before her, war fell upon the earth with its thundering footsteps. The warrior’s daughter fought with her peers, destroying enemy after enemy, until there were so many in the field before her that she could not possibly handle them by herself._ **

**_At that moment, as she stood above the battlefield, the girl-soldier remembered the promise of the Kelpie, and the stone that she had carried since that day. She barely had to wish for it all to end. Barely had to call to the watery monster that swam in the lake no one dared to swim in, the one she had dove head first into so many years ago._ **

**_The creature stood beside her as its rain fell onto the warring people, a water that made their anger stand still, and look to the hill where the Kelpie and its girl-knight remained._ **

**_Once again, the Kelpie had seen something within the girl that no longer burned with an ember, but was now a roaring fire; and it knew it should stick close to this warrior's daughter, for she was to carve a new path into the future. A path it would gladly follow her down, its girl-knight forevermore.”_ **

_They all stared, with ears pulled forwards, hoping for more as she set the screen to sleep, and Te’san took ahold of her fingers softly._


	11. Nine

**2151:**

_Te’san offered his hand to her. She glanced up at him from her seated position in the field for only a moment before she grasped his fingers with hers._

  
  


The group of teens had taken her from the schoolhouse again; Tsu’tey and Te’san leading as the girls walked beside her; Neytiri holding her hand as they walked through the forest. That was the third time that they led her to the field where more of their peers awaited their arrival. Grace had smiled at her again, saying she wouldn’t say a word so long as she was back before Trudy landed the Scorpion in the latter half of the day. So the four _Na’vi_ drug her into the shadows of the tall trees with little more than an okay from her.

Those who awaited their arrival stood quickly when the five of them stepped into the clearing. The others trotted over, greeting the sisters, the two young men, and then her. She touched her forehead with her fingers softly, smiling in greeting for those they had joined. Again they rested their hands on her arms, seeming to assess her condition before deciding she was perfectly fine. 

Someone waved the group back over to the middle of the field, and she noticed there were tools and unfinished weapons alike. They settled around her, while she crouched beside Neytiri, tail curling and flicking as she watched a few of the teenagers work on restringing their bows or fashioning more arrows together. Her eyes flicked around the circle, seeing Sylwanin and Tsu’tey sitting close by. The young woman was pointing to the arrows in the young man's hands, relaying something that seemed like advice; he was nodding in agreement. 

Neytiri leaned towards her then, fingers curling over her right shoulder as the girl moved to whisper to her. 

“You will stay with us, yes?” Her ear pulled forward, and then flicked at the question. She quickly glanced over at the Na’vi for a moment, a bit taken aback by the words. If it was regarding right then, then of course she would, she would have gotten lost if she tried otherwise. She knew it was not, though.

Actually, she wasn’t scheduled to leave on a transport for another five years, or maybe more; yet there was something in the way Neytiri had spoken that told her the girl was asking if she would stay on Pandora for the rest of her life. Asking if she would stay with the tribe. Was it plausible to entertain the thought that she was to turn out to be like Dr. Grace Augustine after all? To that, she did not know the answer; even if something murmured to her, saying she would. The younger sister dropped the hand touching her shoulder, allowing it to rest on her knee instead. She held Neytiri’s gaze. 

“I will stay as long as you need me to.” Was what she said, hoping she could remain truthful. The teenager grinned widely at her. 

“Good. That make me happy.” Neytiri paused, gaze flickering past her for a moment before there was a smile on the _Na’vi’s_ lips. “Te’san will be happy too.” And as the girl said it, she looked over her shoulder, and Te’san offered his hand to her. Usually he would already be sat beside her, and it was then that she noticed he hadn’t taken a spot in the circle. No, his bow was in his off hand as he continued to stand above her, holding his right to her.

She glanced up at him, for only a second until her fingers found his, and he helped her stand—to her pleasure, her knees did not ache nearly as bad. Te’san began to easily lead her away, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked side by side. 

She looked back then. She saw that Neytiri had already moved to sit with the older of the sisters and Tsu’tey, filling in her space as they watched. Sylwanin waved at her in a small and teasing manner, grinning and giggling right along with Neytiri while even Tsu’tey seemed to laugh to himself. The rest of the group had been watching them too. The other teens within the circle nudged one another, passing words back and forth as the young man drew her back into the forest. 

Te’san led her deeper into the woods. To be honest, she was not paying a lick of attention to where he was taking her, as she had never been to this part of the forest before and the fantastic flora of Pandora was stealing it all. Their journey was already plenty enough for her; her head on a swivel as she simply took the different and extraordinary plants in. Usually, she would, and should have been nervous, but the way the young hunter was holding her hand—the mere fact that _he_ was the one that was with her—made her feel safe. 

He was her friend, but there was something strange that had been floating around her head for a long, long while. Something that she had squashed and pushed away every time it attempted returned to the forefront of her mind, which was becoming more often than not.

To the children of the school, Grace was a teacher, a middle-man between species, and a mother figure. Yet she had only been brought back to be the doctor's leverage over Te’san and his attendance. Still, she had become the students' storyteller, and something more than their teacher, their friend. She knew Grace and some other scientists had already been to HomeTree, but she did not know if they had been treated like she was currently: as a peer. So when her passive thoughts of Te’san began to become questionable, she first only swatted them away. Yet they had begun to get louder as time passed; and her current solution was to attempt to actively ignore them.

She knew his group of friends—Neytiri, Sylwanin, the others, and probably even Tsu’tey—thought she was incredibly dense. Unfortunately, she was not. Maybe she had been for a while, blissfully unaware of this new border between platonic fondness, and something more. She was alien to this planet after all, ignorant to the mannerisms of its people. She had known nothing, and she still did not know everything, but she was much better at behavior and social cues now than she was then. 

So no, she was no longer dense to the way Te’san greeted her and how the others backed off—mainly thanks to the poking and prodding of Sam. She was aware of the manner in which he looked at her, touched her, and especially how he held her hand. 

Te’san glanced back at her and smiled sweetly, his micro braided hair clinking with beads as he pulled on their laced fingers to draw her into step with him once more. She flicked her eyes to him then, having to turn her face up to simply look him in the eyes; but she was used to that. His ear twitched, and she could tell he was attempting not to smile more.

“Where are we going?” She asked him. 

“Just walking.” Te’san said.

“Why?” He chuckled, his hand tightening its hold on hers.

“No why, just do.” She gave him a skeptical look, and she saw the process of Te’san’s laugh. First a small glance towards her, the spark within his yellow eyes. There was a slight twitching at the corner of his mouth that gave way to that broad smile before he actually released any sound. He was truly a spectacle to behold. Ack—bad Kate, bad.

They walked for a while longer, him assisting her over fallen logs as they moved, keeping their fingers laced all the while. And then, they happened across a stream. Te’san’s expression changed, and she suddenly got a dangerous feeling. 

He had tried to pull her into the creek, his feet splashing water as he tugged on her hand. She shifted all of her body weight back, attempting to lean away as she giggled and shook her head at him. 

“Let go!” She yelled through her laughter, tugging her own wrist back towards the shore of the shallow flowing water.

“ _Kehe!_ ” Te’san returned, only grasping at her with his free hand.

“ _Ftang nga!_ I will _not_ get my boots wet!” Her ears flickered back as he’d managed to inch her entire body towards the water, leaving skid trails in the soft sand.

“Then take boots off.” And he let her go. She’d stumbled back from the sudden lack of his opposition. She promptly fell on her ass roughly, the _Na’vi_ boy cracking up while standing ankle deep in the clear stream. Sitting there shocked for only a moment, she felt her ears flicker back against her skull, tail lashing as she stared at him with a growing sense of mischief and determination. If he wanted to play, she’d play. Then her fingers were stripping her laces apart, snatching her boots off her feet and rolling her cargo pants up to her knees. She stepped into the water, leaned down, and swiftly flicked surprisingly chilly droplets up and into his face. Te’san laughed at her once more as she threw more at him.

The two of them messed around in the creek for a long while; tossing water at one another, and roughhousing with her at the advantage, as he only had one free hand. When he finally got the chance to toss his bow and arrows to the shore, he did. It landed close to her boots, and he came at her a bit harsher while she was distracted by its fall. Their hands locked together, and it was a game of strength and resistance as he pushed her back, her feet sliding in the silky sand of the creek. 

He shifted, and she ended up twisted all around. Te’san quickly grabbed her by the waist from behind, lifting her out of the stream by one arm. She’d screeched softly, kicking her legs and pushing on his hold, and he only wrapped his other forearm about her. He held her close to his chest, even when she squirmed and tried to escape. They laughed more, her trying to pry herself free, and him turning them in circles.

Finally her feet landed back in the water, causing a large splash that came up their legs. Yet, Te’san still held her until she managed to throw his arms off of her, spinning around to point at him. They stared at each other, breathing just a little heavy. Their playfulness suddenly faded, and she could tell their game was finished from the softness of the expression upon his face. 

Te’san’s ears were pulled back, his facial features lax as he held her gaze. Something in her stuttered, and she slowly stood from her ready stance. 

“Te’san?” She questioned quietly.

“ _Oe tìyawn ngenga nìftxavang._ ” He muttered to her, and she wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. She had a feeling he was not only relying on her ignorance of his language, but that there was something deep within the way he had spoken those words that said he could do nothing about them. Her face scrunched softly. 

* * *

**2154;**

**Four months after the fall of the RDA:**

  
  


Norm walked her down the hall, stumbling through the briefing he was providing on the current situation at Hells Gate. “And Max is already there.” 

“Why the hell is he here?” She glanced at her taller companion, and he shrugged, attempting to take bigger steps to keep up with her pace. 

“I don’t know Kate, he said he would only talk to you about it.” He huffed out a breath. “Jesus, you walk so fast.”

She ignored him, and then she hissed softly, “That damned Marine.” 

Norm handed her a mask once they got to the door, and she sealed it over her face, pressing the two buttons at the chin simultaneously as she breathed in. 

“Good to go?” The scientist asked her, and she gave him a thumbs up. 

When the thick door of the airlock swung open, she watched the noxious air of Pandora swoop in with waves of gas that distorted the oxygen around them. She stepped out first, her feet still bare from when Norm had dragged her out of the mess hall. Hell, she was still in her pjs as she stood in front of the body that was once just an avatar. 

Jake smiled down at her from his crouched position in the gravel of the training fields. Norm was right, Max was already there with a few others. 

“Hey, Kate.” Norm stepped up beside her, and the olo’eyktan greeted his link mate. “What’s up Norm?”

“The fuck?” She said shortly as Norm was midway to opening his mouth and replying. The lanky man's jaw clicked shut. She felt bad, well, for a moment.

“Good to see you too.” The marine mused with that stupidly punchable expression she was relearning.

“Don’t give me that, you saw me yesterday.” She hissed through the muffle of her mask. “I was gonna link in soon anyway, why are you here?” 

“We need to talk.”

“And it couldn’t wait till I got there?” 

“No.” Jake's face suddenly became too serious, and she faltered. She hadn’t seen him look like that, not since Grace was dying.

“What’s wrong?” She felt her brow furrow until the hot sear of fear spiked through her chest. “My avatar—”

“She’s fine.” His words soothed her emotions swiftly, but only proved to pique her interest.

“Then what?” She asked, her arms crossing over her chest. Jake glanced at the scientists around them, and he opened his mouth for a moment, but he said nothing. So she did for him.

“Norm, Max, guys; will you excuse us for a moment?” 

Her eyes flew open, and she let out a breath sharply. She was sat up, much quicker than she usually was. Te’san was nowhere to be seen, his nest beside hers long cold. She knew he had been called away many hours before she could have ever linked in, plus, she had been late; her conversation with Jake taking nearly an hour. She checked her clothing, hands wiping over her avatar's smooth cyan skin. Her fingers slid over her cheeks, and she breathed in deeply as she pulled all of her braids into a ponytail, tying them off with a strip of leather.

She stood after a moment, her tail curling with uncertainty as she moved to stand within the center of all of the tribes bustle. Kivah jogged up to her, the woman’s hand resting on her shoulder in a fond manner. She turned her face towards her friend. 

_“Ma Katxe, rewon lefpom.”_ Kivah’s wide eyes searched her face with a small smile. _“Oel ngati kamie.”_ When she didn’t reply, the huntress instantly grew concerned. She could see the lines form upon Kivah’s forehead, and felt the hand on her shoulder tighten. 

_“Oeru ‘eylan?”_ A pause. “Katxe.” Her name was said with a bit more force that only proved to make her feel guilty.

 _“Ngatxoa.”_ She shook her head, her fingertips coming up to touch her forehead softly in greeting. _“Oel ngati kamie, ma Kivah.”_ Kivah’s hand slid down her arm then, grasping her left hand in a familiar manner. 

“What wrong, Kaxte?” The huntress asked her sincerely, and she saw the true concern on the woman’s face. She melted a little bit; the frustration of Jake's visit before her link easing just a tad. 

“Where is _Tsahìk_?” She mumbled as her eyes flickered away, unable to handle holding the Na’vi’s gaze. 

“Katxe.” Kivah moved to stand before her, grasping both sets of her fingers. She glanced back up then. “What worry you? Tell to me.” Yellow eyes were staring at her kindly, something stirring in them that told her that she was truly making the woman before her nervous with her silence. She sighed then, softly gripping at the palms already holding hers. With her voice lowering then, she murmured her issues into the air.

“Mo’at seems to think _Eywa_ is trying to speak to me.” She pushed the words out of her mouth. Huntress blinked very, very slowly then, and she saw the way the _Na’vi’s_ ears flickered back and then forward. Her friend's mouth opened after a long moment of what she decided was contemplation. 

“The Great Mother, she speak to you?” Kivah leaned towards her again, gaze so focused and clear.

“I,” She paused this time, her own ears tipping back. “I don’t know?” The woman’s teeth clicked before pulling on her hands, tugging her back towards a morning meal fire. 

“Sit.” And she did, crouching beside her friend, feeling the warmth of the coals still burning in front of her. “Tell to me.” Kivah’s hands rested on the arm draped over her bent knee. The huntress stared at her expectantly once more, tail curling and uncurling in what she had previously found was curiosity and happiness. She breathed out.

“Sometimes,” How was she to say this again? “Sometimes I hear singing.”

“Singing? _Omaticya_ sing.” Te’san had said that as well.

“ _Kehe_ , this is very different.” Kivah’s fingers tightened on her skin softly.

“Different?”

“It sounds like the ground is humming and the wind is carrying songs through the trees.” Ick. She had not wanted to sound like that. Her tongue flicked against the backs of her teeth, tasting the cheesiness of her own words. Yet Kivah had only nodded, seeming to understand what she had spoken.

“You tell this to _Tsahìk_?”

“No.” Huntresses face scrunched then, her nose bunching up and her ears falling back.

“Who you tell?” 

“Te’san.” Kivah’s expression next was priceless as the woman muttered something that she only caught bitter bits of. 

  
  


She could no longer sit there in waiting, and Kivah only watched her as she paced back and forth. There was something about this whole situation that irked her and made something deep within her stomach turn. 

“Katx—” Huntress.

“Kate.” Jake. 

Her body turned sharply at the sound of her name from an English speaking mouth. Jake was back, and Kivah stood slowly, moving to occupy the space to her left. The woman's fingers reached up, touching her own forehead in greeting of the tribe's leader. 

_“Ma Olo’eyktan, Oel ngati kamie.”_ The marine copied the movement in only a slightly awkward manner. 

“Hello Kivah, _Oel ngati kamie_.” Jake turned towards her then, and Kivah reached over to touch her arm softly. “Kate, has—”

“No.” She cut the slightly older man off. “I’ve been sitting out here this whole time.” _Olo’eyktan’s_ face scrunched a bit in response, his eyebrows pressing together as he glanced away from her gaze. 

“I’m kinda surprised.” Was what he led off with next. And she felt Kivah’s eyes flick towards her. 

“Why?” The huntress asked, and she saw Jake's mouth part for just a moment. Her right hand reached over, finding the woman's fingers that rested on her arm softly. 

“I’ve told her.” Jake’s face changed again, and something about him felt serious again. 

“That’s what got you into this mess.” He pointed out. Her tail lashed behind her, and Kivah’s grip on her tightened. 

“I told him that in confidence, Jake.” And the marine just stared at her, because yes, the _Na’vi_ do not keep secrets from one another; and yes, she should have known he would say something to Mo’at. Maybe that was why she told him in the first place. So when Jake only held her gaze she hissed at him. “Oh shut up.” 

  
  


Kivah adjusted her hair after having drug her back into the breakfast meal circle. The woman had thought it was amusing that she had pulled it all back once more, and so she sat there as Huntress pulled the leather tie loose. Jake sat to her left this time, crouched beside the dying embers with the same solemn expression that she knew she bore on her face. 

This was stupid, and when Jake opened his mouth to say something that was probably stupid, she silenced him. Kivah snorted, fingers fixing a bead that must have fallen out of place. She figured it was the only thing keeping the woman from bombarding her with a different set of questions, so she let the huntress do as she pleased.

“Jake, I’m done talking. I will not repeat things I’ve already told you.” _Olo’eyktan_ turned to her fully that time, and even Huntress stopped her fussing and sorting of braids to watch and listen to the two argue. 

“I just don’t understand. You said you heard the same thing back on Earth, how does that just _magically_ slip your mind?” His hands were in the air now, and she sighed, rubbing her face. 

“I’ve been a little _busy_ , Sully.” She points at him now, getting a bit riled up at the man she knew to be her friend. “Plus, you’re not the only one issues to solve.” It fell silent again, and Jake turned away from her, his tail swaying and curling as he turned a stone in his fingers. 

“Ima kill Te’san.” Her voice murmured as she rubbed her hand over her face once more, and Kivah spoke up from beside her. The woman's fingers were back in her hair, eyes trained on the braids that were being fixed and maintained. 

“I help you.” She glanced over at the woman in surprise; and the huntress only smiled while stroking a thumb down a shorter, loose braid that fell close to the side of her face.

* * *

NiNa'vi

Rewon lefpom = Goodmorning

Oeru = My


	12. Ten

**2151:**

She sat on the porch step, chin resting on her fist as she stared out at the forest in front of her. Te’san was absent—that, and she had no interest in the class that day—and she wanted to know why. The others hadn’t mentioned it, and she was becoming worried. Neytiri sat upon the step, resting beside her. She glanced at the girl, tail flickering. 

“Neytiri.” She said in soft surprise, her lips parting a little bit. “What are—”

“ _ Ma Kaxte _ , you worry about Te’san?” The  _ Na’vi _ smiled at her when she felt her face scrunch.

“Yeah,” Her voice paused, and she turned towards the girl more. “How did you know that?”

“I can see, from your face.” Neytiri reached out and smoothed the lines in her forehead she had not known were there. “No need to worry, Te’san is at HomeTree.” 

“Why?” The girl sighed, and pulled the four fingers away from her face slowly, glancing back at the forest. 

“Te’san become man soon.” That piqued her interest, and she bit the inside of her cheek as she leaned towards the  _ Na’vi _ .

“That’s why he’s gone?” She asked, sounding a bit exasperated as Neytiri simply nodded. 

“Tsu’tey will become man soon as well, but he is prepared.” The teenager paused, and then the younger daughter of the  _ Tsahìk  _ turned towards her quite sharply that time. Neytiri reached out and took both of her hands, looking her in the eyes. “You must tell him.” 

Eh?

  
  


She talked to Grace one evening, having pulled the scientist off to the side after dinner with a soft vicuoness to her movements. 

“Yes Kate, they have a ceremony called the ‘Dream Hunt’.” She just stared at Grace, and the scientist sighed. “They trip on a combination of chemicals from both the bite from an arachnoid and a glow worm. If they can make it through it, they are said to see glimpses of their future and are recognized as a full member of the tribe.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Her voice raised a bit, the two of them standing in dimness of the link lab at nearly nine at night.

“I’m not.” Augustine’s arms crossed in an easy movement. “I’m not surprised Neytiri said both Te’san and Tsu’tey are taking part in the Dream hunt. Hell, Sylwanin will go after them.” 

“What happens after the hunt is over?” 

“Well, they’ll be recognized as adults. They may have more responsibilities, but otherwise, they will more or less stay themselves.” She bit her lip, and her foot tapped against the metal flooring of the lab. Grace tilted her head to the side. 

“Are you worried?”

“Of course.”

  
  


The students piled out of the forest, as per norm. She smiled at them from the porch, Grace going down to greet them like always; and as soon as they spoke with the scientist, they all ran up to her. Three children, two teenage sisters, and three young men. 

A week or so had passed since her conversation with Neytiri on the porch, and with Grace in the link lab. And indeed, both Te’san and Tsu’tey just looked different. Somehow, both young men seemed so much older. There was something new in their eyes, but especially in Te’san’s. She could see it every time he glanced at her, see it in the somber smiles he gave to her when they spoke. The two teenage boys bore a woven band wrapped around their midsection, something she knew symbolized their statuses as adult men of the  _ Omaticaya  _ tribe. 

She tried to ignore it, but there was something gnawing at the back of her brain, frustrated and sad at something she didn’t understand. That day was not going to end well for her, and she knew it. She especially knew it when Te’san pulled her off to the side as the day became grew orange and tired. 

He offered her a ring of flowers, something she’d seen on his wrist the whole day prior to that moment. She spoke to him though, but the way he had smiled at her, how he himself had spoken confirmed every single one of her worries and her fears. 

“What’s this for?” She tried to laugh it off, but her heart was falling out of its place in her chest and into the depths of her stomach. “I’ll see you tomorrow after all.”

Te’san made a small noise at the back of his throat, the palm not gently holding petals within it resting against the thickly woven band that wrapped around his waist. She stared up at him, continuing to feel her heart clenching, and he stared back down at her, his yellow eyes unyielding in their somber assault upon her face. Te’san had become a man. He was grown, an adult. He offered her the ring of flowers, and when she didn’t take it, he managed to tuck it behind one of her sharply drooping ears with soft fingers. Te’san was quiet with his next request.

“Tell me about Death and the Wind again,  _ ma Katxe _ .” And her face fell. She should have never told that story to the schools students. It was a story of saddness. A story of goodbyes. 

Te’san did not come back, and she began to go with Grace to the school less and less. Yet, when she did go, she continued to tell the children stories of all-knowing ravens, and horses that could walk on water, and knowledge that would last forever. 

* * *

**2154;**

**Four months after the fall of the RDA:**

Mo’at called her name from somewhere behind them. It suddenly took her all the way back to school again; like the teacher had just called on her to present a presentation that she wanted nothing to do with. It was the same panic attacky feeling that clogged her head and made her body heat. The very same drop in her stomach too; and she swallowed harshly. 

Her legs slowly straightened out from their crouched position, and Kivah and Jake rose with her. She turned towards Mo’at, looking up at the large voiced woman draped in red. The  _ Na’vi’s _ presence demanded attention, and the  _ Tsahìk _ got it. 

She and her two companions were not the only ones with their eyes on the matriarch; no, half the tribe watched the very moves the woman took. 

_ “Ma Katxe.”  _ Mo’at spoke again, and she was amazed by the amount of power the leader wielded with only her voice.  _ “Za’u nga.”  _ She knew what that meant; and so she swallowed again, ears flickering back as she took a tentative step towards the platform of roots the woman in red stood upon. 

She hadn’t noticed until she’d moved, but Kivah had rested a hand on her shoulder. As she walked, that hand slipped away, and she was suddenly very aware of the way her heart thumped in her chest. She knew she was being ridiculous. She knew she shouldn’t have anything to worry about. It was just random singing she heard. Just the planet talking to her; ya know, another normal Tuesday morning. 

On Earth she would have been ridiculed. Maybe even put in a looney house if she’d been really unlucky. Yet this was serious here. This was  _ very _ serious here. These people were like what her people used to be. Humans used to be spiritual, and in tune with the world they flourished on; but now they mostly lived lower pigs—that’s an insult to pigs—killing an already dying planet. They’d lost the ability to know their mother, but maybe not her. 

She could see the way Mo’at looked down at her. It was strange. It had been like  _ Tsahìk _ had kept her at an arm's length, even after requesting her to stay with the tribe. Even after the way the  _ ‘Atokirina _ had fluttered around her. Even then, when a sacred seed floated from the tree above them and landed in her hair, did Mo’at gaze at her with some kind of suspicion in the morning light. 

“Come.” The matriarch repeated to her. When she took a step up,  _ Tsahìk _ turned away from her, tail curling. She followed, attempting to keep her pace behind Mo’at without being too close at the same time. It was her predicament, the irrational nerves taking up so much of her few available thoughts and making her question everything about herself. She even wondered if she was breathing too loud as the  _ Tsahìk _ led her somewhere behind the sacred tree. 

Her eyes watched her feet, but when she did look up, Neytiri passed her. The young woman’s fingers brushed along her shoulder for just a moment as they paced by each other. She glanced back, and found the  _ Na’vi _ woman looking at her, a smile present on the younger sister's lips. It managed to calm her, but only a little bit. 

Finally, they came upon a place under the large tree. It was somewhere she had not been before, and Mo’at motioned her to stand in the center. The roots of this part of the tree were stranger than those that made up the ground she had become used to. These came up out of the dirt and moss, like the cypress knees that grew in her childhood backyard in Florida; but these were taller. The strange points of wood came up to her knee, her avatar's knee. If she was here as a human, they could very well stand just under her chest.

She stepped in the center as instructed, and much like her interaction with the  _ Tsahìk _ when she arrived that first night, Mo’at circled her. The woman touched along her queue, stroking down the thick braided extension of this body’s nervous system. Then her tail again; like the  _ Na’vi _ shaman was testing her involuntary reactions before stepping around to stand before her. A few things were different, however. Tsahìk lifted her left hand this time, stroking along its palm and set of fingers in intense study before lifting the other. The woman held her right, and then slowly glanced up at her with that strong yellow gaze that had her gulping for air. Somehow, and in that moment alone, Mo’at reminded her of Calypso, the daughter of the titan Atlas.

“You have strange hands, for a dreamwalker.” She felt her nose scrunch at that remark, yet she did not speak. “Wide palms and strong fingers, you give much of yourself away to others.” The woman let her wrists fall, reaching up to grasp her face instead. Mo’at traced her facial bones, her cheeks, forehead, chin, and even her temples.  _ Tsahìk’s _ first and forefinger slid over the eyebrows her avatar had, causing her to close her eyes so that the woman could run those probing fingertips over her eyelids. 

“Your face is solid—you are your fathers daughter—but your eyes are soft with your mothers emotions and openness.” She felt Mo’at’s hands move down along her jaw and over her ears. “And your ears are shaped well, you hear the things others cannot.” The matriarch stepped away, and she opened her eyes just as the woman continued to stare at her. 

“Sit, there is much we must talk about.” 

  
  


The braids of her hair fell over her shoulder as she crouched and listened to the woman who spoke to her. “You hear the Great Mother speak when you are in a state of stillness,” Mo’at paused. “But you now do not know how to achieve this stillness?”

“Yes.” Her voice said softly.

“Yet you had this ability when you were a child?”

“Yes.” She repeated herself. 

“I see.”  _ Tsahìk  _ continued to gaze at her heavily, but she could take it now. She could understand and return the intensity back to the woman, and somehow, this made things easier. 

  
  


“Katxe,” Mo’at said to her softly after another long bout of silence. “When you were a child, you were open to your Mother.” The  _ Tsahìk  _ gently touched both ears with eight fingers, and she reached up with one hand to softly pull on what little earlobe her avatar had. 

“Yet—Humans, yes?” Mo’at asked, and she nodded at the woman softly. “Human life taught you to cover your ears; but this body,” The  _ Na’vi _ reached out to her, gently touching the underside of her jaw with careful but sure fingertips. “Has no barriers.”

She remained silent, hoping the  _ Tsahìk _ would elaborate, and she’d been correct.

“Somehow, you opened yourself to  _ Eywa _ ; and she has accepted you.” 

  
  


She stood beside Mo’at upon the rooty platform. The  _ Tsahìk  _ held her hand in a guiding manner; but when they stopped, the woman turned towards her and smiled, gently placing another set of four fingers over her own five. Dipping her head softly to the matriarch, she felt her ears flicker back and her tail curl. She was hopeful that she made the correct decision, Mo’at definitely thought she had, after all, the matriarch was the one who had offered it to her in the first place.

Those who mingled before the great and glowing willow-like tree, stopped to glance up at them in the late afternoon air. And when she was ready to, she looked out over them. Both Jake and Neytiri were close by, speaking with some elder tribe members. It took her a second to find Kivah, but even the huntress stood off to the side with bow in hand, a few other hunters gathered around. 

What had surprised her, was seeing Te’san slowly push his way through the crowd. He seemed a bit messy, his weapon rested loosely in his fingers—he was missing an arrow. The man stood under her, a fresh cut sliced his left cheek, but he was still all smiles. Te’san stretched his free grasp out to her, and Mo’at let her go. Her next footstep was the surest one she’d ever taken when she moved to take the hand that was offered to her. Te’san easily helped her down and off the raised bed of sacred roots as she rested her palm in his. 

Soon she glanced up at him, and he dared to smile at her as he brought her closer to him. Te’san opened his mouth to speak, and she barely had to reach up to pull on one of his many braids to both shut him up and scold him all in one movement. He flinched slightly, head tilting to her right as she continued to tug his hair. Yet he still chuckled at her, ears pulled back before he whispered to her: “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She returned his grin though, letting up on the beaded braid that was wrapped around her fingers. Suddenly, she realized that she was more than content, more than happy as she laced their hands together and murmured the proper greeting to him. He smiled that charming sharp toothed grin at her again, his eyes soft and pleased as he continued to hold her gaze.

_ Tsahìk  _ spoke up from behind her, and broke her out of the warmth of the moment.

_ “Ma Katxe,” _ And she turned to the woman who stood atop the roots of the Tree of Souls. “You will stand by your decision?” She glanced back at Te’san, looking him in the eyes once more, before she returned to face Mo’at, and she nodded slowly, purposefully. The back of her head burned, and she could feel the gazes of not only Te’san, but the other whom she gladly called her friends. 

“Very well.” The woman's focus shifted from her, to the man that held her hand, maybe Jake and Neytiri, and then back throughout the crowd even further.  _ “Ma Kivah te Ts’ka Luina’ite, za’u nga.” _ It was only a small matter of time before Kivah stepped up to stand beside both her and Te’san. The young woman held her bow in one hand, the feathers in her hair fluttering slightly from her brisk walk towards them.

_ “Srane, ma Tsahìk?”  _ Huntress’s chin lifted slightly. 

“You will teach her our way.”  _ Tsahìk  _ motioned towards her, and Kivah looked over at her sharply. “You will teach her to walk like us and amongst us as one of us.” She glanced down at her toes for a moment, ignoring the way Te’san burnt a hole to the side of her face then. 

“Katxe,” And her gaze turned straight back up. “Learn well, do not fail us.” She dipped her head. 


	13. Eleven

**2154;**

**May 19th:**

“Norm,” She threw a pack of actual clothes towards the lanky avatar driver in front of her—she hated those hospital gowns. “Put these on and report to Grace. She’d like to talk with you.” The scientist clumsily caught his clothes, and then just stared at her for a long moment. She tilted her chin up slightly, her ear flickering for a moment.

“Got an issue, Norm?” 

“Ah—no.” The new driver said quickly, seeming to stumble over his own tongue, and she smirked at him.

“Then go, Grace doesn't like to wait.” She nodded her head towards the avatar hut. Laughter bubbled in her chest as she watched the scientist scurry off. Her fingers grasped the second set of clothes she held under her arm, and she turned to the mess maker known as Sully.

“And you,” She chucked the marine his clothing. “You report back to me. As I am, quote, unquote, babysitting the jar head.” Jake opened his mouth and she cut him off. 

“Zip it,” Her hand waved him off. “Just get dressed. I’ll be right here when you get done.”

She heard him before she saw him. Her ears flickered back, and she let her eyes gaze over her shoulder as he stepped down to stand beside her. Sully was rolling the left sleeve of his shirt over his biceps when he glanced back at her once more.

“Babysitting the jar head huh?” Jake had changed to the other arm, and she continued to watch him, a polite smile on her face.

“Yeah.” She stated easily with a shrug. “Grace didn’t want you fucking anything up, ya’know? Since in her eyes, you can’t possibly know anything about life in general.” Her head tilted at him, and he snorted at her with a grin, his ears flickering back for a second.

“Sounds like you know personally.” Jake asked her and she lifted her face towards the sky that time, her eyes falling shut as she felt her tail flicker back and forth. The sun felt good that day. “Not a scientist then?”

“Yeah, not even close.” She’d mumbled. “She thinks we’ll get along _swimmingly_ cause we are cut from ‘similar cloth’, or so she says.”

“Military?”

“Military family.” She replied to him quietly, and he hummed beside her.

“Navy?” Jake prompted and she smiled in return.

“Marine.” She cracked an eye open to glance over at him, noticing that he was staring at her now. “Daughter of a Gunnery Sergeant.” Jake nodded and they both quieted. He soon glanced towards the strange sky, and she followed his motion back up. Sully opened his mouth, and she replied before he even asked her. 

“It’s hard to explain what I do here.” His jaw clicked shut and she smiled widely.

“But,” She turned to him, her hand held out. When he took her offer, they shook with one short movement. “My name is Katherine Conrad. Network support engineer for Hell’s Gate, and fellow avatar driver; but I prefer to be called Kate. It’s nice to meet you, Sully.” 

She stood beside Grace, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Jake practically drag Norm through the confidence course. Her head tilted to the side, and she felt the smile on her face before Grace actually said anything to her.

“You’re enjoying this, aren't you?” What kind of backwards question was that?

“Oh absolutely.” She said with such sureness, her tail curling and uncurling in the air behind her. Grace shook her head while she just continued to giggle as the two of them watched their new drivers stumble through the obstacles. 

“What do you think about them?” Augustine asked her softly after a moment, and she turned to glance over at the scientist. She’d gotten pretty close to Grace in the last few years they’d been working together, and it had become a pretty regular occurrence that her opinion was one that was asked for, and so she smiled again. 

“Norm seems like a bit of an airhead, but I think he will settle in and be a good addition.” Her lips parted again, and she felt a tickle along her right shoulder. She reached over, gently cupping the sacred seed in the palm of her hand. “And Jake, I dunno yet. There’s something about him that tells me he’ll be very useful too.” She lifted the _‘atokirina_ to her face, and blew a puff of air towards it, letting it float up and away.

“Don’t underestimate either of them, Grace.” Her gaze flicked over to the older woman who stood beside her. 

Norm hit the ground pretty hard, and she stood over him, her hands on her hips as Jake laughed quite loudly in the background. The light of that long day was becoming a bit orangey at that point. 

“You gotta get your feet under control Norm.” She smiled softly as she shook her head, and then she offered the avatar driver a helping hand. 

“Is this even real movement therapy?” The lanky scientist asked—more like whined—her as he began to pull his legs back under him and stand with her assistance. 

“This is my movement therapy.” She said as Norm brushed his cargo pants and shirt off. A cackle left her at the sight of how quickly the man's head snapped up to look at her. “Plus, Sully can handle it. Don’t complain.” 

“Jake was a Marine!” Norm exclaimed, motioning over towards the avatar that was sitting off to the side with a flickering tail and a smug expression plastered on his face.

“Who relearned how to walk in one day.” She waved the lanky man off. “Listen, you have to have full and complete control over this new body since Grace wants to take you out there tomorrow. Pandora is not some cake walk.” 

She sat on her avatar’s assigned bunk, humming softly as she watched the others around her settle into their beds. Grace was shooing scientists away, and Jake was staring at his queue, watching the tendrils of his nervous system move. She’d rolled over to face him, her bunk had been in sorta close proximity to his. 

“Grace is gonna tell you not to mess with that.” She mused.

“What is it?” He glanced at her, and she smiled again. Augustine stepped past, telling the marine not to play with that, or he’d go blind. “That’s freaky.” He trailed off, but then looked to her for an answer once more.

“Not my place to tell.” She rolled back over, staring up at the wooden ceiling. “Hunker down Marine, I’ll see you at supper.” Her hand raised in a little wave as Jake copied her movements.

* * *

**2154;**

**Four months after the fall of the RDA:**

Kivah pulled at her hands, speaking so quickly in the native _Na’vi_ that she knew she didn’t stand a chance at attempting to translate; so, she didn't. She could tell Huntress was excited—the woman was practically bouncing up and down in front of her. She watched the woman’s jewelry jingle softly, the beads in her hair clicking. She’d smiled, just nodding her head along with whatever Kivah was saying to her. 

“I no believe!” The slightly older woman finally spoke slower after a moment of rambling. “You, part of _Omticya_ _!_ ” Kivah rested a hand on her shoulder, grinning toothily with both ears pulled back. 

“Right, _ma Te’san_?” Huntress glanced over to the young man, who still clutched his bow in his hand. He had let go of her soon after Mo’at’s announcement, only for her to nearly get mauled by Kivah. Te’san’s face was scrunched slightly still, hardened and annoyed; and she let out a breath. She’d known this was coming, and she closed her eyes for only a second when he opened his mouth to speak.

_“Pelun Kivah?”_ He took a step towards them, hand pressed to his bare chest—the cut on his face continued to bleed softly. _“Pelun kea oe?”_ He asked her sharply, and Kivah lowered their hands slowly before just releasing her all together. She really didn’t want to do this here; and Neytiri must have figured that out, because the young _Tsahìk_ moved to stand between them. 

_“Za’u, ma Katxe.”_ The _Na’vi_ pointed her away, motioning to Kivah to quickly lead on. The two women began to guide her away with gentle holds on her elbows, Kivah attempting to be just as joyful. “Jake.” Neytiri said softly, and the marine nodded to his mate. She only assumed the _Olo’eyktan_ was going to stay with Te’san and attempt to calm him—she wondered how that would go.

She knew the _Omaticya_ did not wear clothes like them. However, she was not _Na’vi_ , and she had a very highly developed sense of modesty and insecurity from her twenty years on Earth. The loin cloth was no issue, it covered what it needed to and did it well. It was the varied necklaces that acted as breasts coverings that had her a bit on edge. The two women were giggling at her reactions to the ones they offered her. She knew they found her worries ridiculous. 

“Don’t you have something with a little more,” She paused, actively thinking of a good word as she continued to hold her arms in a wrapped position around herself. “Uh, coverage?” Kivah snorted, tail lashing with amusement while Neytiri just smiled in an attempt not to laugh. 

“No.” Huntress said, chuckling at her again while holding up a beaded necklace with colorful feathers strung in even sections. “This pretty.” The young _Tsahìk_ reached over and lowered Kivahs arms, and the woman glanced up at Mo’at’s daughter. 

“Here,” Neytiri shifted within the circle of large baskets, grasping another piece of cloth from one that was still uncovered. “Wear this until jewelry can be made for you.” The _Na’vi_ stood behind her, tapping on her elbow until she moved her arms away. Neytiri wrapped, and tightly tied the otherwise useless brown fabric around her chest. She felt herself sigh then, feeling just a tad more comfortable in her cyan skin. It was just like a bikini right?

“Thank you.” She glanced over her shoulder at Neytiri, catching the tail end of a smile before she turned to face Kivah, who was beaming. The huntress paced over, grasping her hands once more before squeezing her fingers. 

“Here,” Was said again, and she tilted her head softly as the woman who had just grabbed her hands, let go. Neytiri then passed something to Kivah, and Kivah offered it to her. In Huntresses palms, laid a sturdy strand of yellowish wooden beads. She was confused. Sure, she was already a friend to the tribe, but it was strange to think that these women truly saw her as an equal; so much so that they made her jewelry already. A smile pulled at her lips when Kivah reached out. Her hands pulled her own braided hair and queue up, allowing the _Na’vi_ to secure it around her neck. The two females stepped back, assessing her then. 

“Yellow looks good.” Neytiri said, and Kivah nodded. 

“Yes.” Huntress paused. “I like.” Her fingers brushed along the choker of soft wooden beads.

That day slipped past her quickly. She was admired by a few women in the clan, some men too, but mainly the children seemed to think she was fascinating once more. Little hands touched her hair, her tail, and face. She smiled as they giggled around her, and then they scattered. 

“Kate.” Her name was said in English, and she knew who it was when she raised from her sitting crouch. 

“Jake.” She greeted as she turned towards the marine, and he grinned at her. 

"I almost didn’t recognize you.” He said, and she returned his grin. 

“I know, I feel different too.” She’d giggled, hand resting on her stomach softly. “What do you think, Sully? Do I fit in?” Her shoulders shifted, showing herself off slightly before he’d genuinely rolled his eyes at her and she punched his shoulder. They were laughing, until his face began to fall. 

“Sully?” She said after a moment of watching his expression dim. He sighed, his large hand sliding over his cheek. Jake seemed tired, more than usual at that time of day. “What’s wrong?” 

“He’s been pouting under the scared tree all day.” That time, she sighed. 

“Te’san?” And Jake just looked at her, the feathers in his hair shifting in the breeze. “Right, I got this.” She began to step past him, and the marine grabbed her arm softly. He leaned towards her, mumbled something, and she punched him again as he laughed at her. Sully enjoyed teasing her, and if she was honest, sometimes the banter between them was the only thing that kept her regular those days. The scientists thought her connection with the tribe, and her job at Hell’s Gate was very important; and so none of them really talked to her about much else. 

She had been going a bit stir crazy by the time Jake had reappeared in the avatar garden, and both her and Max noticed an improvement in her attitude by that evening she’d linked out. She owed just a little bit of her sanity to the marine; even if he pissed her off a lot. 

Her feet stopped at the edge of the willowy tree's root platform, watching as Te’san’s tail flickered and curled from his crouched position. He knew she was behind him, she’d seen his ears flicker back towards her, the way his face fell forward. She stepped up after a moment, and she gently grasped a few of the lilac glowing tendrils that grew from the tree’s branches. 

_“Ma Te’san, oel ngati kameie.”_ Her fingers dropped away from the tree when he did not reply, but turned his face away from her further. She smiled, understanding how he felt. She rested her hand on his shoulder before she sank down to crouch beside him. “Te’san, I know you’re mad, but will you at least look at me?” And he did—the cut on his cheek had been treated with herbs. 

“Why?” He asked her again, his hand on his chest once more. “Why can’t I teach you?” She sighed, reaching out to softly take his hand, patting his knuckles. 

“Why did _Tsahìk_ choose Kivah?” Te’san continued to stare at her with those large yellow eyes.

“Mo’at didn’t choose Kivah, I did.” She said softly, and he actually leaned back from her. He opened his mouth, but she started before him. “If I’m going to do this,” She started softly, his ears pulling forward to listen. 

“I don’t need someone to hold my hand; I need someone to push me.” Then his ears flickered back, and her tail curled. She patted the top of his hand again softly. “Kivah doesn’t see what I can’t do, Te’san, she sees what I can.” Te’san didn’t try and open his mouth to reply that time, and so she went on.

“There is no one better to teach me how to be an _Omaticya_ huntress, than an _Omaticya_ huntress.” Her hand reached up, and she traced her thumb down one of his many braids. “You are no less important to me, _tslam?_ ” Te’san snorted, nodded at her, and then he gently gripped her hand. 

_“Sran, tslolam.”_ She smiled at him then. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Ni'Na'vi:

Tslam: Understand

Tslolam: I get it, I understand.

Pelun: Why

Pelun kea oe: Why not me?

Za'u: Come

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day, night, whatever! <3


End file.
